Krótkie życie w Zonie
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Zona nie jest przyjaznym miejscem, o nie... Kto raz w niej się znajdzie już nigdy do końca z niej nie wyjdzie. Dla niektórych jednak jest jak drugi dom. Ucieczka od dawnego życia... (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Kobieta w wojskowej kurtce spięła różowe włosy w kitkę i poprawiła wielki, ciemnozielony plecak. Stała przed lekko podniszczonym, piętrowym budynkiem oświetlanym przez przebijające się zza chmur promienie porannego słońca. Przesunęła wzrokiem po pokrytej spękanym tynkiem ścianie frontowej i porównała ją z wyciągniętą z kieszeni fotografią.

- "Przynajmniej okna są całe" - westchnęła pod nosem.

Upchnęła zdjęcie z powrotem i chwyciła za pistolet. Szorstki plastik pokrywający rękojeść glock'a dawał całkiem duże poczucie bezpieczeństwa. No… przynajmniej tutaj, na pograniczu… Głębiej w Zonę nawet doświadczony stalker z granatnikiem i nowiutkim karabinem oraz zapasem amunicji nie mógłby czuć się pewnie.

Skrzywione przez wilgoć drzwi ustąpiły bez większego oporu. W zamian za to wydały głośne, długie i przejmujące skrzypnięcie. Bonnibel wzdrygnęła się i wkroczyła w mrok, zapalając jednocześnie niewielką, diodową latarkę. Zimne, białe światło wyłoniło z ciemności szare ściany i pokrytą śmieciami podłogę. Jakieś szmaty, puszki po konserwach, trochę suchych liści i zmumifikowany szczur w kącie. 'Żadnych kości' - odetchnęła w myślach i ruszyła dalej. Szybko trafiła na coś w rodzaju baru. Blat był pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu i obdarty z większości wyposażenia. Półki na alkohole stały za nim puste i smętne. Kilka metrów obok, pod ścianą, piętrzył się stos zakurzonych stołów i krzeseł. Uśmiechając się przelotnie, kobieta przeskoczyła bar i stanęła przed wejściem na zaplecze. Starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, przyłożyła ucho do cienkiego drewna. Po kilku minutach całkowitej ciszy zdecydowała się wejść do środka. Powoli uchyliła drzwi, jednocześnie oświetlając wnętrze. Tuż obok latarki podążała matowa lufa pistoletu. Stwierdziwszy, że nic jej nie grozi, przekroczyła wąski, metalowy próg. Wewnątrz ujrzała masywny, wypełniony metalową zastawą regał, a przy jednej ze ścian, ku swej radości, agregat. Był brudny i archaiczny, ale na pierwszy rzut jej wykształconego technicznie oka zdawał się sprawny i gotowy do uruchomienia.

Kiedy wychodziła z pomieszczenia coś przykuło jej uwagę. Kwadratowa, obita blachą klapa w podłodze, prowadząca najpewniej do piwnicy. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła szybko grzebać w kieszeniach. Wymacała niewielką kłódkę i zablokowała nią przejście. Zadowolona z kolejnej - choć na chwilę - rozwiązanej sprawy, wróciła do głównej części budynku i zwróciła się ulokowanym na lewo od baru schodom. Ostrożnie wspięła się po nieco chwiejnej konstrukcji. Na piętrze zastała ciągnący się nad całym parterem korytarz, który prowadził do pięciu kolejnych pomieszczeń. Na pierwszych drzwiach znajdowała się niewielka tabliczka z symbolami trójkąta i koła. Znajdująca się za nimi łazienka była w zaskakująco dobrym stanie. Ściany i podłoga wyłożone były jasnoniebieskimi kafelkami. Umywalka, prysznic i ubikacja były w miarę czyste, pomijając tylko ślady po wyschniętej wodzie. Obok upaćkanego lustra wisiał pękaty, biały bojler.

- "Kanalizacja miała być podłączona…" - mruknęła różowowłosa zbliżając się do kranu - "Tak samo jak woda…" - przekręciła oznaczoną na niebiesko gałkę. Wzdrygnęła się słysząc nieprzyjemny bulgot.

Mimo to, kilka sekund później z pokrytego kamieniem otworu poleciała lekko żółtawa woda. Kobieta natychmiast ją zakręciła i wyszła na korytarz.

Starając się nie hałasować - choć to nie miało już większego znaczenia, po tym co stało się chwilę wcześniej - ruszyła sprawdzić następne pomieszczenie. Było niewielkie. Pod ścianami stała szafa i dwa proste łóżka z materacami w całkiem niezłym stanie. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się brudne okno z drewnianą framugą. Za zatłuszczoną szybą rozciągał się widok na falujące na lekkim wietrze drzewa. Podobnie wyglądały pozostałe trzy pokoje. W jednym z nich, w szafie znalazła nawet kila zestawów mocno zakurzonej pościeli.

Zadowolona z siebie wróciła na parter i zdjęła plecak. Ciężki bagaż wylądował na podłodze przy barze wydając z siebie serię stuknięć wywołanych przez znajdujące się w nim przedmioty. Bonnibel nachyliła się nad nim i zaczęła wypakowywać kolejne fanty. Na nieco klejącym się blacie wylądowało kilka szmatek, niewielka skrzynka z narzędziami i dwie walizeczki - żółta, plastikowa i aluminiowa o srebrzystej barwie. Z tej pierwszej wydobyła telefon satelitarny i wybrała numer.

- "Halo?" - po chwili w słuchawce dało się słyszeć nieco zagłuszany jakimś nieokreślonym szumem głos mężczyzny.

- "Tu Bonnibel. Witaj David" - przywitała się różowowłosa - "Sprawdziłam budynek."

- "I jak?"

- "Nadspodziewanie dobrze. Zabieram się za sprzątanie."

- "A ja niedługo dotrę z zapasami."

- "Świetnie. Do zobaczenia" - rozłączyła się i odłożyła urządzenie na miejsce.

Wzięła pozostałe przedmioty, pozostawiając kolejną, wytartą tyłkiem smugę względnej czystości przeskoczyła bar i weszła na zaplecze. Zbliżyła się do agregatu i rozłożyła przyniesione rzeczy na podłodze. Na czoło założyła wyjętą z kieszeni na piersi latarkę. Snop światła rozgonił cienie i ukazał nieco pordzewiałą i brudną od zaschniętego smaru konstrukcje. Wszystkie części były na miejscu, a krótki test wykazał, że urządzenie jest prawie w pełni sprawne. A przynajmniej było dopóki zestaw kluczy i śrubokrętów nie znalazł się w dłoniach Bonnibel. Szczątkowa obudowa i kolejne części odpadały od głównej bryły, odsłaniając coraz to głębsze warstwy mechanizmu. Kiedy metalu było już więcej na zimnej, betonowej podłodze niż w urządzeniu, a kobieta wreszcie dobrała się do dynama, rozpoczął się odwrotny proces. Konstrukcja została przekonfigurowana. Teraz główną jej częścią był obrotowy wysięgnik z niewielkim uchwytem. Kobieta sprawdziła czy wszystko porusza się swobodnie i założyła łączący napęd z prądnicą pas klinowy, po czym naciągnęła go jeszcze jedną obrotową częścią.

Szybkim ruchem przyciągnęła do siebie żółtą walizeczkę i otworzyła ja. Wewnątrz, pomiędzy warstwami czarnej, syntetycznej gąbki leżał sferyczny pojemnik wielkości zaciśniętej pięści przeciętnego budowlańca. Bonnibel wyciągnęła go powoli i pokręciła kilka razy przy zamontowanym przy nim zamku kodowym. Metaliczna kula syknęła ukazując zabezpieczony układem żyroskopów, cylindryczny, czarny obiekt, wielkością i kształtem przypominający baterię AA. Kobieta odłożyła ostrożnie pojemnik do nesesera i zdjęła górną część niwelującego ruchy żyroskopu. Odetchnęła głęboko i uwolniła dłoń z rękawicy. Przedmiot zdawał się być ciepły i miał dziwną fakturę. Raz guma, raz metal, a czasem nawet drewno. Ciężko było sprecyzować. Bonnibel powolnym ruchem, starając się by pozostał w niezmienionej pozycji, umieściła go w szczękach uchwytu i zabezpieczyła przed wypadnięciem. Ze skrzynki z narzędziami wydobyła długi pasek papieru z kawałkiem taśmy klejącej na końcu. Zamocowała go do wysięgnika i owinęła kilka razy, po czym pociągnęła z całej siły. Jak można było się spodziewać, papierek rozerwał się, a maszyna nie ruszyła. Różowowłosa zawiesiła się na chwilę. Po kilku sekundach uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Głośne plaśnięcie rozeszło się po budynku.

- "Dlaczego w ogóle myślałam, że to zadziała…" - westchnęła.

Chwyciła za jedną z metalowych rurek, jaka pozostała po rozebraniu urządzenia i wetknęła ją w otwór przy kole napinającym pas. Kilka silnych obrotów później coś zaczęło się dziać. Prowizoryczna korba wyrwała się z rąk kobiety, a czarny obiekt zaczął się świecić. Pulsował szarym światłem jednocześnie samoistnie się kręcąc i napędzając mechanizm. Prądnica wręcz zamruczała, a Bonnibel zaśmiała się jak mała dziewczynka. Rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu i odnalazła gruby kabel znikający gdzieś w ścianie. Podłączyła go z maszyną, a wtedy łysa, samotna żarówka pod sufitem zapaliła się żółtym światłem.

Coraz bardzie zadowolona kobieta ruszyła z powrotem do głównej części budynku, ale tuż pod drzwiami zahaczyła o coś nogą. Kłódka blokująca piwnicę…

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zdjęła kłódkę. Na drżących nogach zeszła po metalowej drabinie. Gdyby nie latarka na czole, widziałaby tylko czerwone szczeble i mały kwadrat betonowej podłogi. Po nieskończenie długich kilku sekundach, grube podeszwy wojskowych buciorów zetknęły się z chropowatym betonem. W omiatanym snopem zimnego, białego światła pomieszczeniu pojawiło się wiele cieni. Ruchomych, bezkształtnych cieni, które powodowały gęsią skórkę u różowowłosej. Jednak w blasku diod ukazała się malutka, wystająca ze ściany dźwigienka. Kiedy palec w zielonej rękawicy przesunął ja w górę, piwnica została zalana czerwonym światłem. 'Co za idiota instaluje w piwnicy światło awaryjne? Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie mruga' - pomyślała uspokajając się.

Mrok zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawiły się potężne regały zastawione drewnianymi skrzynkami. Większość z nich było otwarte i wypełnione butelkami z wódką. Tylko jedna była wciąż zamknięta przy pomocy gwoździ. Ciekawska Bonnibel nie mogła się powstrzymać i za pomocą długiego, kupionego na ukraińskim bazarze noża, podważyła klapkę. Gwoździki trzymały wytrwale, ale w końcu puściły. Przy okazji wyrzucając zbitą z klapek pokrywę w ścianę i ciskając prosto w twarz kobiety sporą garścią siana. W środku leżały dwa automaty AK-47 i kilka magazynków. Różowowłosa przykryła skrzyneczkę i rozejrzała się ostatni raz po piwnicy. W kącie stał ciężki, otwarty do oporu sejf. Jedyne, co było wewnątrz, to kilka pajęczyn. Bonnibel uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

><p>W świetle bijącym od monitora kineskopowego blada twarz wydawała się jeszcze bledsza, a podkrążone oczy jeszcze bardziej zmęczone. Zaplamiony najróżniejszymi odczynnikami fartuch laboratoryjny, niedbale związane w kitkę blond włosy i nieco zatłuszczone okulary tworzyły postać wyczerpanej praktycznie do granic możliwości pani naukowiec. Na polecenie szefa musiała zostać w pracy po godzinach. I to już piąty dzień z kolei.<p>

Przez zamykające się samoistnie powieki ledwo widziała rozmazujące się na ekranie literki. Substancje w probówkach traciły barwy, a w głowie pulsował tępy ból. Powietrze było nieznośnie gęste - klimatyzacja znów nawaliła albo ktoś się nią bawił.

- "Bonnibel Bubblegum!" - dziwny, drażniący i nieco piskliwy głos odezwał się tuż obok jej ucha, sprawiając, że podskoczyła - "Czy ty śpisz? Dlaczego nie pracujesz?"

- "Przepraszam…" - mruknęła - "Jestem zbyt zmęczona. Mogłabym dziś wcześniej wyjść?" - to pytanie byłoby na miejscu gdyby nie fakt, że jej czas pracy zakończył się trzy godziny wcześniej.

- "Hmm…" - szef: łysy mężczyzna w czarnym stroju i z lekko żółtawą skórą wydał z siebie przeciągły, trudny do nazwania dźwięk - "Możesz… Ale przyjdziesz w sobotę i niedzielę do pracy!"

Bonnibel kiwnęła lekko głową. Nie było już odwrotu. Gdy tylko mężczyzna się oddalił, westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

Labirynt wyłożonych żółtym dywanem korytarzy budynku laboratorium zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Miała zawroty głowy od coraz szybszego ich przemierzania. Setki drzwi, tysiące stopni, dziesiątki automatów z wodą… Kiedy kobieta wpadła do szatni, szatniarka spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym ostrożnie podała kurtkę i wycofała się gdzieś na zaplecze.

Pani naukowiec z olbrzymią ulgą wyszła na ulicę. Wzdrygnęła się czując krople zimnego deszczu na twarzy, ale nie miała siły by wyciągnąć parasol. Robiło się już ciemno, a szare chmury nie poprawiały ponurej atmosfery. Bonnibel ruszyła niemrawo w kierunku domu. Mijała po drodze szarych ludzi w szarych płaszczach. Niektórzy ciągnęli za sobą rozbeczane dzieci, czy zmoknięte psy. Wszyscy bez wyjątku zasłaniali się przed deszczem. Kapturem, parasolką, gazetą…

Zatrzymała się przed drogerią. Przesunęła dłonią po ciężkich od wody włosach i pchnęła szklane drzwi. Kasjerka słysząc dźwięk zawieszonego nad wejściem dzwonka uniosła leniwie głowę i westchnęła widząc klienta wchodzącego do sklepu tuż przed zamknięciem.

Badaczka nie przejęła się tym. Ruszyła wzdłuż zastawionych kolorowym, drogim towarem półek. Minęła wszelkie mydła i kosmetyki, i stanęła przed regałem wypełnionym farbami do włosów. Bez wahania wzięła opakowanie opisane "truskawkowa guma balonowa" i poszła do kasy, wciąż zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. Nie przejmując się resztą zapłaciła banknotem o wysokim nominale i wyszła na deszcz.

Jakieś piętnaście minut później pojawiła się w holu apartamentowca. Nawet nie spojrzała na przysypiającego przed mrugającym kolorowym światłem telewizorem portiera. Pozostawiając za sobą mokry trop minęła windę i wbiegła po schodach na piąte piętro. Odkluczyła drzwi do swego mieszkania, wślizgnęła się do środka, po czym zakluczyła za sobą. Niedbale powiesiła kurtkę na drewnianym wieszaku, a buty rzuciła na szmatkę leżącą pod kaloryferem. Szybko przebrała się w luźne, różowe spodnie i bluzę z kapturem. Po krótkim namyśle zrzuciła tą ostatnią i czując nieprzyjemny chłód ciągnący od nieco nieszczelnych okien, chwyciła kartonik z farbą i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

Jakąś godzinę później wyszła z rozpuszczonymi włosami w kolorze gumy balonowej. Była zadowolona z siebie jak nigdy.

* * *

><p>Głośny, irytujący dźwięk nastawionego w telefonie budzika przerwał piękny sen. Bonnibel zwlokła się z kanapy, zrzucając na podłogę książkę, przy czytaniu której zasnęła. Masując nieco obolały kark i próbując wyłowić resztki snu o życiu w domu w lesie, ruszyła zażyć porannej higieny. Po umyciu zębów i spokojnym zjedzeniu kanapki złożonej z nieco czerstwego chleba oraz sera i szynki zbliżających się niebezpiecznie do terminu przydatności, zorientowała się, że o czymś miała pamiętać. O czymś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę ważnym…<p>

Prawie podskoczyła kiedy wreszcie udało się jej przypomnieć. Krzesło, na którym siedziała uderzyło o podłogę. Popędziła się przebrać i już kilka minut później biegła chodnikiem ku laboratorium. Przebiegając obok szatni rzuciła kurtką w zaskoczoną szatniarkę i wbiegła po schodach. Żółty dywan i setki drzwi przemykały przed jej oczami. Kiedy wpadła do pomieszczenia, w którym pracowała, wszyscy jej współpracownicy wbili w nią zdziwione spojrzenia. Starając się uspokoić oddech, usiadła za biurkiem i uruchomiła komputer. Udawała, że nie czuje tego, że się na nią gapią. Robiła to do momentu, w którym usłyszała głośne i wymowne chrząknięcie.

Powoli odwróciła się na swym obrotowym fotelu, by ujrzeć łysą postać w czarnym ubraniu. Zwykle żółta twarz szefa była teraz prawie purpurowa. Zdawał się gotować z wściekłości.

- "Bonnibel Bubblegum!" - wrzasnął. Wszyscy siedzący w pokoju ludzie skupili na nich całą uwagę - "Co to ma znaczyć?!"

- "Przepraszam za spóźnienie… zaspałam… mogę dziś zostać dłu…" - nie dokończyła, czując, że mężczyzna trącił ją palcem w czubek głowy.

- "Co to ma znaczyć?!" - w jego głosie pojawiły się dziwne, piskliwe nuty - "Masz to zmienić! To ma wygladać tak jak wcześniej! I masz to zrobić do poniedziałku, albo zapomnisz o wypłacie!" - odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął odchodzić.

- "Nie…" - szepnęła. Szef usłyszał to i znieruchomiał.

- "CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?!" - krzyknął swym dziwacznym głosem.

- "Nie zrobię tego" - powiedziała zimno. Obserwujący ich pracownicy byli przerażeni.

- "TO NIE DO ZAAKCEPTOWANIA!" - wrzasnął wściekle. Wszyscy ludzie w pomieszczeniu natychmiast wrócili do energicznego klepania w klawiatury - "ZWALNIAM CIĘ!"

- "Świetnie" - Bonnibel wstała gwałtownie. Ton jej głosu mógłby mrozić krew w żyłach. Szybkim ruchem ściągnęła kitel i cisnęła nim prosto pod nogi mężczyzny. Chwyciła za swoją jeszcze nie rozpakowaną torbę i wyszła. Tym razem prawie nie odczuła długości korytarzy. Odbierając kurtkę od szatniarki uśmiechnęła się do niej. Starsza kobieta wydawała się lekko zszokowana.

Z podobnym uśmiechem - szerokim i całkowicie nieudawanym - przemykała między wlekącymi się po chodniku szarymi przechodniami. Ludzie oglądali się za nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg swego mieszkania rozpierała ją dziwna energia. Włączyła komputer i załatwiła kilka spraw. Dziwnych jak na pracującą w korporacyjnym laboratorium panią naukowiec… Dotyczących pewnego konkretnego kawałka świata, gdzieś przy granicy Ukrainy…

Kobieta chwyciła za telefon i wybrała numer.

- "Peppermint?" - zapytała zamiast przywitania.

- "Tak Bonnibel…" - odezwał się męski głos - "Mówiłem ci, żebyś nazywała mnie po imieniu…"

- "Przepraszam cię David, ale twoje nazwisko jest zabawne" - zachichotała. Nawet trochę za mocno.

- "Znów wypiłaś za dużo piwa?" - spytał - "Wydajesz się być weselsza niż zwykle…"

- "Jakiego pi… Ja? Piwa? O co ci chodzi?!" - zmarszczyła brwi.

- "Nic, nic… Mów w takim razie o co chodzi…"

- "Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę?"

- "Którą? Tą o bezcelowości dzisiejszych form demokracji, czy tą o sorbianinie potasu?"

- "Co?" - nie mogła sobie przypomnieć żadnej z wymienionych - "Nie, nie! Chodziło mi o tą o Zonie…"

- "Ta… Pamiętam. I co w związku z nią?"

- "Dave…" - głos kobiety znów stał się nienaturalnie wesoły - "Jedziemy do Zony!"

* * *

><p>Zza niedawno umytych okien dobiegł głośny hałas silnika terenowego samochodu. Zielony UAZ zatrzymał się na porośniętej chwastem polance przed budynkiem. Różowowłosa kobieta z podwiniętymi rękawami i dłonią na kaburze wyszła przed przyszłe schronisko dla stalkerów. Przyjrzała się grzebiącemu coś wewnątrz kabiny kierowcy i odetchnęła z ulgą.<p>

- "Jakim cudem cie przepuścili?" - zapytała wysiadającego mężczyznę z białymi włosami.

- "Nie chcesz wiedzieć" - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Miał na sobie wojskowe spodnie i białą koszulę. Cud chyba tylko sprawił, że nie założył do tego czerwonej muchy.

- "Teraz jeszcze bardziej chce wiedzieć" - zaśmiała się.

- "Przywiozłem to o co prosiłaś" - powiedział zdejmując zastępującą dach plandekę. Samochód był po brzegi wypakowany drewnianymi skrzynkami z konserwami, wodą, wódką i lekarstwami. Gdzieś przy burcie upchnięto apteczki z bandażami i antyradem.

- "Świetnie. Tylko wódki mamy nadmiar… Znalazłam cały zapas w piwnicy" - wskazała kciukiem za siebie.

- "Co zrobisz z taką ilością wódki?" - Peppermnit uniósł brew.

- "Można nią od biedy zastąpić antyrad, albo odkażać rany…" - zastanowiła się - "A stalkerzy pewnie lubią się urżnąć…"

- "Mam nadzieję, że tylko stalkerzy" - wzrok mężczyzny wręcz wwiercił się w Bonnibel.

- "O co ci chodzi? Kiedy niby ostatnio byłam pijana?"

- "Nieważne…" - mruknął - "Jesteś pewna, że nie będziesz potrzebować żadnej ochrony przed tymi urżniętymi stalkerami?"

- "Na razie musi mi starczyć kałach pod ladą… Nie stać mnie na ochronę."

- "Oby wystarczył…" - wyciągnął kilka niewielkich skrzynek z pojazdu i ruszył do wnętrza budynku - "Gdzie to wstawić?"

- "Postaw obok baru" - odpowiedziała wycofując się i siadając przy jednym z wypucowanych na błysk stołów.

- "I co? Kiedy spodziewasz się pierwszych klientów?" - zaśmiał się stawiając pakunki na podłodze. Kilkanaście szklanych butelek zadzwoniło o siebie.

- "Rozesłałam kilka reklam… Mam nadzieję, że ktoś wkrótce się pojawi…"


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Praktycznie pusty autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku gdzieś na przedmieściach. Czarnowłosa, szczupła dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca i przeszła szybkim krokiem do syczących hydraulicznymi siłownikami drzwi. Mówiąc zdawkowe "do widzenia" kierowcy, wyskoczyła na ułożony z czerwonego bruku chodnik. Poprawiała torbę wiszącą na jej ramieniu. Miała niezwykle bladą skórę i była ubrana w czerwoną bluzkę, czarną skórzaną kurteczkę i jeansy. Dookoła szyi miała owinięty karmazynowy szal.

Ruszyła chodnikiem przez osiedle jednorodzinnych domków. Czerwone dachy, białe ściany. Przed każdym stał drogi samochód. Przed każdym rósł równy trawnik. Dziewczyna starała się nie patrzeć w ich stronę.

Wpatrując się w czubki swych wysokich, czerwonych butów dotarła do piętrowego, otynkowanego na jasno różowo domku z ciemnym dachem. Wspięła się na niewysokie schodki i zaczęła grzebać w torbie. Po dobrych pięciu minutach wydobyła z niej pęczek kluczy. Przesunęła kilka, aż dotarła do właściwego, który umieściła w zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się, a czarnowłosa weszła do środka.

Szal i kurteczkę porzuciła na wieszaku w wytapetowanym na kremowo przedpokoju. Torbę cisnęła na czerwoną kanapę stojącą przed starym, kineskopowym telewizorem i zajrzała do kuchni. Na stole, przyciśnięta obgryzionym jabłkiem, leżała zapisana odręcznym pismem kartka.

"Pojechałem na uczelnię. Wrócę wieczorem. Obiad masz w lodówce."

Czytając ostatnie zdanie, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest głodna. Tego samego zdania był zresztą jej żołądek, który zaznaczył to donośnym burczeniem. Czarnowłosa odwróciła się w stronę lodówki i otworzyła jej gęsto pokryte najróżniejszymi magnesami drzwiczki. Bez wahania, nawet nie patrząc na garnek z kotletami w sosie, sięgnęła po koszyczek z truskawkami.

Skierowała się ku schodom na piętro, ale zanim weszła na ozdobione dywanikami stopnie, zrzuciła buty. Nie stukając już obcasami, ale za to przeskakując po kilka stopni, podążyła do swojego pokoju. Pokoju, który przypominał raczej sklep muzyczny. O ściany oparte było kilkanaście gitar różnego typu. W kącie stała perkusja i keyboard. Każda pionowa powierzchnia, która nie była oknem czy szafą, obklejona była plakatami zespołów muzycznych.

Dziewczyna minęła biurko i usadowiła się na łóżku, biorąc jednocześnie na kolana bas w kształcie ciemno-czerwonego topora. Kochała ten instrument. Podłączyła wzmacniacz i zaczęła brzdąkać spokojną melodię, przerywając co jakiś czas, by wrzucić do ust kolejny owoc.

* * *

><p>Stary, lekko zdezelowany i nieco podrdzewiały Ford pędził przez miasto, wydając swym silnikiem niepokojące dźwięki. Za jego kierownicą siedział mężczyzna z białą brodą i włosami. Miał na sobie szarą marynarkę z odstającymi kolorystycznie łatami na łokciach. Był wściekły i w całej swej wściekłości ignorował coraz to inne przepisy drogowe.<p>

Kilka minut wcześniej wyszedł z uniwersytetu. Wyszedł… Właściwie to wybiegł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami... Jego największa ambicja właśnie rozsypała się w drobny mak. Ewentualnie oddaliła się o kilkanaście dobrych lat, co dla kogoś zbliżającego się nieubłaganie do jesieni swego życia nie było zbyt na rękę. Jego marzenia zostały pogrzebane przez bandę starych, skąpych i ograniczonych zazdrośników, władz uczelni. Jedynej, która byłaby w stanie sfinansować taką wyprawę.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy przejechał czerwone światło. Odprowadziły go klaksony.

Kilka chwil później opuścił centrum i wjechał na drogę prowadzącą na przedmieścia. Starając się nie zezłomować żadnego auta, ani nie złapać żadnego mandatu wjechał na osiedle niewielkich domków. Po kilku minutach zatrzymał się na podjeździe własnego. Jego samochód wystrzelił z rury wydechowej, po czym zgasł. Brodacz wyszedł z pojazdu trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i przeszedł po marnym trawniku do drzwi.

Przebrał buty w kapcie i odwiesił marynarkę na wieszak, tuż obok skórzanej kurteczki.

- "Marcelino! Wróciłem!" - zawołał. Wyraźne brzdąkanie dobiegające z góry ucichło. Po chwili dało się słyszeć tupanie bosych stóp. Na schodach pojawiła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- "Cześć Simon" - przywitała się z uśmiechem - "Wcześnie wróciłeś… Jak poszło?"

- "Beznadziejnie…" - westchnął i podreptał do kuchni. Podniósł jabłko ze stołu i wgryzł się w nie - "Nici z ekspedycji…"

- "Nic się nie da zrobić?" - Marcelina położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- "Powiedzieli, że badanie anomalii to niepotrzebny nikomu idiotyzm…" - pokręcił głową.

- "Mamy trochę oszczędności… Może…"

- "Właściwie…" - przerwał jej Simon - "Gdybyśmy sprzedali dom i samochód…" - uśmiechnął się.

- "Mogłabym sprzedać moje instrumenty…" - powiedziała powoli, po chwili namysłu czarnowłosa.

Mężczyzna przestał się uśmiechać. Spojrzał na dziewczynę poważnie.

- "Jesteś pewna?" - zapytał - "Chcesz sprzedać swoją ukochaną kolekcję instrumentów? Tylko po to, żeby spełnić marzenie jednego, szalonego staruszka?"

- "W Zonie i tak nie będzie mi potrzeba kilkunastu gitar" - uśmiechnęła się, choć każda myśl o stracie jej kolekcji prawie wywoływała łzy - "Ale jedną gitarę biorę ze sobą!" - zaznaczyła.

- "Tylko pamiętaj, że w Zonie nie ma prądu i na basie sobie nie pograsz..." - zaśmiał się brodacz.

* * *

><p>Niecały miesiąc później dwie postacie w wojskowych strojach i z wielkimi plecakami na plecach (i jedną gitarą) wmaszerowały do budynku terminalu lotniska. Brodaty mężczyzna w średnim wieku i młoda, niezwykle blada dziewczyna przyciągali podejrzliwe spojrzenia ochrony. Przecisnęli się przez gęsty tłum i zdali bagaże w odpowiednim miejscu, po czym zajęli miejsca na niebieskich, plastikowych fotelach. Przez całe pozostałe do odprawy półtorej godziny modlili się w myślach, by nikt nie uznał menażek, gitary, czy metalowych sprzączek od plecaków za zagrożenie. Towarzyszące całemu temu czekaniu dźwięki wcale nie pomagały. Narzekania na obsługę lotniska, głośne chrapanie, dziecięcy płacz i krzyki…<p>

W końcu usłyszeli numer swojego lotu i mogli ruszyć do punktu, w którym mieli poddać się ostatniej kontroli przed wylotem. Każdy, pokryty zielonymi łatami fragment ich ubioru oraz ciężkie, skórzane buciory został zmierzony krzywym spojrzeniem otyłego, łysego ochroniarza z wąsem.

O nieprzyjemnych przeżyciach z lotniska zapomnieli niedługo później, siedząc w wygodnych siedzeniach samolotu i chrupiąc darmowe, słone orzeszki. Byli jednymi z niewielu pasażerów lotu na Ukrainę i jako jedni z niewielu nie spędzili podróży na chrapaniu z szyją unieruchomioną przez poduszkę w kształcie rogala. Za malutkim, okrągłym okienkiem przesuwały się chmury, a korytarzykiem co jakiś czas przechodziła stewardessa. Ta sama, która kilka godzin później oznajmiła, że zbliżają się do celu.

Na lotnisku w Ukrainie udało im się bez większego problemu przejść przez wszystkie kontrole i odebrać bagaże. Widocznie tutaj ludzie w wojskowych wdziankach byli na tyle częstym widokiem, ze nie zwracali najmniejszej uwagi ochrony. Przeciskając się przez tłum wydostali się na parking przed terminalem. Szybko odnaleźli taksówkę i zapakowali się do niej razem z bagażami. Obskurne wnętrze pojazdu było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemną odmianą po komfortowych siedzeniach samolotu. Tapicerka zalatywała papierosami, a tylna kanapa wyglądała w kilku miejscach niczym pocięta nożem. Całe szczęście podróż na targowisko nie trwała dłużej niż dziesięć minut.

Na miejscu uderzyła ich fala niezbyt przyjemnych doznań. Zgiełk setek ludzi krzyczących i żywo dyskutujących po rosyjsku i ukraińsku zagłuszał wszystkie inne dźwięki. Do nozdrzy z kolei wpychały się zapachy. Świerzy smar, guma, jakiś niezbyt dobrej jakości fast food oraz nasilający się przy co drugim przechodniu, silny smród przetrawionego alkoholu. Stojący nad uginającym się od towarów blatami, handlarze zachwalali sprzedawane przedmioty, które na żadną pochwałę nie zasłużyły. Jednak pod którymś z setek kolorowych dachów z plandek udało się w końcu zrobić porządne zakupy. Dwa noże, dwa liczniki Geigera, dwie maski z zapasem filtrów i skrócone kałachy z zapasowymi magazynkami. Odnaleźli nawet kogoś, kto za "niewielką" opłatą zgodził się podwieźć ich do pogranicza i wskazać najkrótszą drogę do Zony. Przewodnik, jak sam siebie zwał, obiecywał bezpieczeństwo i żadnych patroli wojska.

Obijanie tyłków na twardych siedzeniach, podskakującego na wybojach UAZ-a było jeszcze gorsze niż rozklekotana taksówka, ale ku radości Simona i Marceliny nie trwało wiele dłużej. Już po jakiś dwudziestu minutach pojazd zatrzymał się na niewielkiej, otoczonej krzywymi drzewami polanie. Gdzieś pomiędzy omszonymi pniami prześwitywała metalowa siatka.

- "Jak pójdziecie tam..." - mężczyzna wskazał płot. Mówił płynnym rosyjskim - "...i przejdziecie przez dziurę w płocie, wyjdziecie na pogranicze. Paręset metrów dalej będzie pole minowe, a dalej macie waszą Zonę… Jakieś pytania?"

- "Pole minowe?" - brodacz wyraźnie pobladł.

- "Tak, a co? Spodziewaliście się, że chronią wejście tylko jakimś marnym płotkiem? Cieszcie się, że siatka nie jest pod napięciem…"

- "A jak przejdziemy przez to pole?" - zapytała powoli dziewczyna.

- "To zależy już od was…" - mruknął przewodnik z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

- "A może tak jakieś rady?" - drążyła czarnowłosa.

- "Miny są oznaczone. Nie da się ich nie zauważyć. Tylko idiota wdepnie" - zmierzył ich wzrokiem - "Jeszcze coś?"

- "N...Nie…" - Marcelina pokręciła powoli głową

- "W takim razie płaćcie" - wyszczerzył się. Kilka zębów błyszczało złotem.

* * *

><p>Pole minowe okazało się niespodziewanie łatwą przeprawą. Zwłaszcza dla Simona, który zdawał się przejmować tylko i wyłącznie stratą prawie całych oszczędności. Był tak zajęty marudzeniem pod wąsem, że nawet nie spostrzegł resztek pechowego stalkera spoczywających w płytkim dole. Marcelina pozyskała z trupa nieco amunicji i pojemnik na artefakty.<p>

- "Co za zdzierstwo!" - warknął po raz kolejny mężczyzna - "A co jeśli będziemy musieli coś kupić od miejscowych?"

- "Coś się wymyśli" - mruknęła czarnowłosa studiując wyciągniętą ze strzępów należącego do pechowca plecaka mapę. Żółtawy papier był cały pokreślony i pamiętał najprawdopodobniej czasy komunizmu - "Powinniśmy kierować się… tam!" - wskazała bliżej nieokreślony kierunek. Udało jej się znaleźć na mapie miejsca, które było wyraźnie wskazane na stronie pewnego "schroniska dla stalkerów". Kto zakłada stronę internetową dla takiego miejsca? Dziewczyna nie wiedziała i jakoś średnio ją to obchodziło - "Tam jest najbliższa baza stalkerów… Chyba… Bo nie jest oznaczona na tej mapie…"

Zamilkła zderzając się z plecakiem towarzysza, który stanął jak wryty i wpatrywał się w coś przed sobą.

- "Co jest?" - zapytała Marcelina zwinąwszy i schowawszy mapę do kieszeni. Zajrzała przez ramię białowłosego - "Anomalia…"

Kilkanaście metrów przed nimi, pomiędzy dwoma pozbawionymi liści i kawałków kory, wykrzywionymi drzewami unosiła się sfera falującego powietrza. Wiatr zewsząd zdawał się ciągnąć do anomalii. W jej kierunku pochylały się gałęzie i źdźbła trawy. Słychać było cichy świst.

Pod nią, na gołej ziemi, leżał szary kamień wielkości dłoni.

- "Jest piękna…" - wyszeptał badacz.

- "Tam pod spodem leży chyba artefakt… Ukraińcy sprzedawali podobne na tamtym bazarze" - wskazała bezkształtny przedmiot - "Spróbuję go wyciągnąć..."

Oparła plecak i gitarę o nogę wciąż znieruchomiałego z zachwytu Simona i zaczęła się rozglądać. W trawie znalazła dwie gałązki, z których krótszą cisnęła w kierunku falującej sfery. Po przeleceniu mniej więcej połowy dystansu piękną parabolą, patyk został wciągnięty ze sporą siłą do wnętrza anomalii i zmiażdżony do wielkości ziarnka piasku. Marcelina przełknęła głośno ślinę i ruszyła powoli w tamtą stronę. Po drodze pozapinała wszystkie kieszenie.

Kilka metrów przed sferą jej włosy zaczęły szaleć i próbować wyrwać się w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna ukryła je szybko pod wystającym spod wojskowej kurtki kapturem i pociągnęła za ściągacze. Położyła się wśród chwastów i zaczęła się powoli czołgać. Gdy znalazła się tuż pod anomalią ledwo mogła oddychać. Jej ubranie łopotało, a wyciągnięta, trzymająca gałąź ręka była ciągnięta w górę. Przyciągany artefakt za to nawet nie drgnął.

Po kilkudziesięciu ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekundach, Marcelina w końcu wycofała się. W dłoniach ściskała szary obiekt. W dotyku przypominał nieco gumę, a jednocześnie kamień. Wylądował w ołowiano-aluminiowym kontenerku.

Dziewczyna była bledsza niż zwykle, ale jednocześnie uśmiechała się z trumfem.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał nieco zaniepokojony brodacz, który dopiero chwilę wcześniej zaczął zwracać uwagę na coś innego niż pożerającą materię anomalię - "Po co to w ogóle robiłaś?"

- "Teraz będziemy mieli pieniądze" - zaśmiała się lekko zakładając plecak na ramiona.

Mężczyzna zmusił się do uśmiechu. Wychowywał tą dziewczynę odkąd miała siedem lat i zaczynał coraz bardziej żałować, że ją ze sobą zabrał. Nie był w stanie nawet dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogłoby się coś jej stać. Nieważne, że siedmiolatką nie była już od kilkunastu wiosen.

Jakąś godzinę później, po wydeptaniu w suchej ziemi Zony sporego półkola, powrócili na pustkowia pogranicza. Znajdowali się dość daleko od bezpośredniej granicy, ale wyraźnie widać było, że ktoś zadbał o zły stan tego miejsca. Dla ułatwienia kontrolowania obszaru z powietrza, wycięto wszystkie drzewa. Pierwsze kępki lasu widać było dopiero kilkaset metrów dalej. Pod pokrytym szarymi chmurami niebem, po lewej i prawej stronie początkujących stalkerów, od horyzontu po horyzont, ciągnął się bezkresny ocean traw. Źdźbła w kolorze niezbyt zdrowej zieleni sięgały człowiekowi aż po pas, skrywając przed jego wzrokiem plamy grząskiego błocka.

W powietrzu panował idealny spokój i cisza. Żadnych owadów, ptaków, czy nawet wiatru. Jedynie ostre krawędzie traw skrobały po kurtkach i plecakach jeszcze bardziej utrudniając marsz.

Nagle dało się jednak słyszeć nowy, wywołujący ciarki na spoconych plecach, dźwięk. Dźwięk stukających o siebie w rytm marszu, elementów wojskowego ekwipunku. Zanim dwójka świeżo upieczonych stalkerów zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, dobiegł ich mocny głos.

- "Wy tam! Stać!" - wojstalker z szyja owiniętą jakąś dziwną, szarawą chustą i ściskający nowego kałacha w schowanych w rękawicach dłoniach wrzasnął po rosyjsku.

Za nim, powolnym krokiem szło pięciu kolejnych. Każdy w hełmie i masce p-gaz. Każdy z wycelowanym w dziewczynę i brodacza AK-74.

- "Wojsko…" - wyszeptała Marcelina. Przy okazji zrobiła się nieco bledsza niż zwykle - "Padnij!" - krzyknęła ciągnąc Simona za plecak w kierunku niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądającego błotka. Nad ich głowami zaświszczały kule. Ściana gorącego ołowiu skosiła trochę chwastów. Po chwili kanonada ucichła.

- "Szybko! Musimy stąd spadać" - powiedziała czarnowłosa prosto do ucha towarzysza. Pomogła podnieść się Simonowi i obydwoje pochyleni jak garbate staruszki ruszyli w stronę lasu. A przynajmniej tam gdzie las ostatni raz widzieli, bo teraz wszystko zasłaniały drapiące twarze źdźbła. Nie zdążyli odejść daleko, gdy spadły na nich kolejne pociski. Wojacy kierowali się najwyraźniej ruchem roślin, bo strzały stały się niebezpiecznie celne. Marcelina poczuła nagle silne uderzenie, które rzuciło nią o ziemię. Lekko oszołomiona spostrzegła przed sobą białą brodę.

- "Marcy! Nic ci nie jest?" - zapytał mężczyzna. Był tak skupiony na bezpieczeństwie przybranej córki, że słysząc kolejną serię nawet nie pochylił głowy. Któryś z wojskowych zaśmiał się szyderczo.

- "Chyba nie..." - obmacała się szybko. Nie znalazłszy krwi, zerknęła na swój plecak - "Nie…" - jęknęła. Jej gitara była rozbita w drzazgi.

Kolejny strumień ołowiu wzbił w powietrze ziemię i strzępy trawy zaledwie metr od nich. Simon przeklął pod białym wąsem i zaczął gwałtownie przeszukiwać plecak. Gdzieś z samego dna wydobył zawinięty w szmatę, pomalowany czarną, matową farbą przedmiot w kształcie niewielkiego ananasa.

- "Skąd masz granat" - oczy czarnowłosej osiągnęły rozmiar spodków. Przestała na chwilę ściągać zrujnowany instrument z pleców.

- "Od Ukraińców oczywiście…" - mruknął brodacz wyrywając zawleczkę. Granat poleciał po pięknej paraboli nad wysoką trawą i chwastami.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekty. Już moment później dało się słyszeć przerażone, nieco niewyraźne wrzaski, a następnie silną eksplozję. Simon chwycił Marcelinę za ramię i pociągnął ją za sobą. Nie zważając na to, ze są doskonale widoczni, popędzili prosto do odległego o jakieś dwieście metrów lasu.

Wkrótce skryli się między drzewami i upadli na wilgotny mech. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w prawie całkowitym bezruchu, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w praktycznie nieruchome korony drzew. Mozaika zielonych liści i szarego nieba skutecznie uspokoiła ich po strzelaninie. Dopiero teraz, kiedy adrenalina ulotniła się z żył, czarnowłosa poczuła ból mięśni nóg i kilku drobnych stłuczeń na ramieniu i plecach.

- "Właściwie to nawet dobrze…" - mruknęła cicho. Jej głos był wyprany z emocji.

- "Gitara?" - jej opiekun położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- "Takie coś w Zonie tylko spowalnia…" - westchnęła, po czym podniosła się na nogi i poprawiła plecak. Umieszczone w nim przedmioty znów się poprzemieszczały. Teraz coś boleśnie kuło ją pod łopatkę - "Idźmy już… Już niedaleko..."

* * *

><p>Wniesienie sporej skrzynki wódki po drabinie nie było łatwym zadaniem. Bonnibel prawie spadła i tylko cudem ocaliła dwie butelki przed roztrzaskaniem się o betonową podłogę piwnicy. Z widocznym wysiłkiem odstawiła drewniany pojemnik na półkę na zapleczu i ocierając pot z czoła wróciła za bar. Z szerokim uśmiechem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Równo ustawione stoły i krzesła nie nosiły na sobie nawet śladu kurzu, czy zaschniętych resztek sprzed bliżej nieokreślonego okresu czasu. Na podłodze z drewnianych klepek nie leżały już liście, ani martwe szczury. Blat, o który opierały się właśnie łokcie różowowłosej aż lśnił, a szyby w oknach były tak czyste, że wydawały się nie istnieć. Było przez nie doskonale widać nadchodzące od strony lasu postacie ubrane w moro i ciągnące ze sobą wielkie plecaki. Do ich bagaży przywiązane były karabiny…<p>

Kobieta nachyliła się pod bar i odbezpieczyła leżącego na jednej z półeczek kałacha. W tym samym praktycznie momencie drzwi uchyliły się powoli. Biała broda, która pojawiła się w powstałej szczelinie drgnęła na dźwięk zawieszonego nad nimi dzwonka. Mina rozglądającego się po pomieszczeniu właściciela gęstego zarostu wyrażała mocną niepewność.

Całkowicie przeciwne nastawienie miała dziewczyna z długimi, czarnymi włosami, która przesunęła mężczyznę razem z drzwiami i wmaszerowała do środka. Z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła w stronę barmanki. Zachęcony tym brodacz podążył za nią.

- "Witajcie stalkerzy" - powiedziała pogodnie Bonnibel - "Przyszliście tylko… hmm… na jedną noc, czy zostajecie na dłużej?"

- "Czołem" - przywitała się blada dziewczyna ściągając plecak i siadając na wysokim siedzisku przed barem - "Nie wiem na jak długo starczy nam pieniędzy…"

- "Nie szkodzi" - właścicielka machnęła ręką - "Możecie sobie zrobić tutaj bazę wypadową i płacić artefaktami, bronią, czy czym tam wolicie…"

- "O właśnie!" - czarnowłosa wydobyła z torby metalowy pojemnik, o tworzyła go i postawiła na blacie przed Bonnibel - "Ile za to dostaniemy?"

- "Może być miesiąc wygodnego łóżka, jedzenia i picia" - powiedziała kobieta wyjąwszy artefakt z kontenerka i przyjrzawszy mu się dokładnie - "To krewkamień… Czasem może być bezcenny…" - widząc jak jej rozmówczyni unosi brew pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami - "Tamuje krwawienie i przyspiesza leczenie ran."

Do baru doczłapał brodacz. Plecak i kurtkę porzucił przy jednym ze stolików.

- "Mógłbym prosić o coś do jedzenia?" - zapytał uprzejmie.

- "Może być mielonka na ciepło?" - zaproponowała po chwili namysłu różowowłosa.

- "Zjem cokolwiek" - zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał - "Jest tu gdzieś łazienka?"

- "Po schodach na górę, pierwsze drzwi… Zresztą są oznaczone" - odpowiedziała. Mężczyzna pośpieszył w tamtą stronę.

- "To ja poproszę coś do picia" - odezwała się czarnowłosa.

- "Mamy trochę mały wybór…" - mruknęła Bonnibel znikając na zapleczu - "Wódka, czy woda?"

- "Em… woda…"

- "Momencik…" - zza uchylonych drzwi dobiegł dźwięk uderzających o siebie metalowych naczyń i rozpalanego gazu. Po kilku minutach wróciła, niosąc ze sobą aluminiowy kubek z wodą i menażkę z parującą porcja mięsa. Postawiła obydwa przedmioty na barze - Proszę - powiedziała przesuwając napój stalkerce.

- "Dzięki…" - dziewczyna wysiorbała łyk zimnego płynu - "Właściwie to się jeszcze nie przedstawiłam…" - wyciągnęła rękę - "Jestem Marcelina."

- "A ja Bonnibel" - uścisnęła dłoń czarnowłosej - "Masz ciekawe imię."

- "Ty też" - zaśmiała się. Różowołosa poczuła dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po jej brzuchu, ale postanowiła zastanowić się nad tym później. Głównie dlatego, że właśnie wrócił brodacz. Popijająca wodę dziewczyna spojrzała na nadchodzącego - "Ach… A to jest Simon" - powiedziała do Bonnibel - "Jest dla mnie jak ojciec… Opiekuje się mną odkąd miałam siedem lat…"

Mężczyzna usiadł na wysokim siedzisku, chwycił łyżkę i z uśmiechem zaczął wcinać ciepłe mięso.

- "Jak wam poszło dostawanie się do Zony? Mieliście jakieś większe kłopoty?" - zapytała z ciekawością kobieta wpatrując się z uwagą w swych pierwszych klientów. Zwłaszcza w blade dziewczę siedzące naprzeciw niej.

- "Nie było źle…" - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa bawiąc się resztką wody z dna kubka - "Małe pole minowe… Pojedyncza anomalia… Wojstalkerzy…" - wyliczyła.

- "Wojstalkerzy? Wojsko? Udało się wam tak po prostu przed nimi uciec?" - spytała z podziwem różowa.

- "Jak widać" - zaśmiała się Marcelina. Nagle jednak posmutniała - "Szkoda tylko, że rozwalili mi gitarę…"

Zapadła nieco niezręczna cisza, zakłócana tylko rytmicznym stukaniem łyżki o menażkę. Bonnibel poczuła się mocno niekomfortowo i jakoś tak… dziwnie. Postanowiła coś z tym zrobić, ale najpierw trzeba było załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę…

- "Zbliża się wieczór… Chcecie zobaczyć pokoje?" - spytała z całkiem nieźle skrywaną, błagalną nutą w głosie.

- "Bardzo chętnie" - w głosie czarnowłosej pojawiła się równie dobrze ukryta ulga. Wstała i ciągnąc za sobą Simona, ruszyła za właścicielką po schodach na górę.

- "Tu mamy łazienkę" - różowowłosa wskazywała kolejne drzwi - "Tam śpię ja, a tamte trzy pomieszczenia są wolne. Wybierzcie sobie."

Brodacz wrócił na dół, by po chwili wrócić z plecakami. Jeden zostawił obok Marceliny, a drugi zarzucił na plecy i poszedł do ostatniego pokoju po prawej. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, chwyciła bagaż i zajęła pokój obok swego opiekuna. Pokój naprzeciw tego należącego do Bonnibel.

- "Dobranoc…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa uśmiechając się do różowej, a następnie zniknęła w swoim pokoju.

- "Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, będę u siebie!" - powiedziała głośniej właścicielka - "Dobranoc…" - szepnęła, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami sąsiadującego z łazienką pomieszczenia.

Czerwieniąc się potężnie usiadła na skrzypiącym lekko materacu. Oparła głowę na rękach, dotykając dłońmi gorących, płonących czerwienią policzków. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała tak, uśmiechając się głupawo i rozmyślając, po czym nachyliła się pod łóżko. Wyciągnęła stamtąd niewielką, żółtą walizeczkę, a z niej wydobyła telefon. Wybrała numer.

- "David? Mógłbyś coś dla mnie załatwić?"

**A/N: Recenzje bardzo mile widziane :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Przekrzywiona ze starości szopa, stojąca za budynkiem stalkerskiego schroniska pozostała niezauważona przez prawie tydzień. No może trochę mniej… Marcelina, z niepowstrzymanej ciekawości obchodząc teren kilka, razy ją mijała, ale uznała, że to po prostu bezużyteczny, archaiczny wychodek i obchodziła go szerokim łukiem.

Teraz, z sobie tylko znanych powodów mierząca polanę Bonnie, odkryła ją ponownie. Obeszła obiekt dookoła przyglądając się uważnie każdemu szczegółowi, a zwłaszcza pokrytej rdzą kłódce, która zdawała się być najsolidniejszym fragmentem konstrukcji. Po dokładnym badaniu polegającym głównie na uderzeniu zamka uchwytem glocka, różowowłosa stwierdziła, że próba przebicia się w ten sposób nie ma wielkiego sensu, a najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest pozbycie się samych drzwi. W tym celu zrobiła krok w tył i z całej siły jaką była w stanie wykrzesać po latach siedzącego trybu życia kopnęła w sam środek zbitej z desek powierzchni. Drewno okazało się jednak znacznie słabsze niż się spodziewała i zamiast pęknąć na pół, zrobiła się w nim niewielka dziura, która uwięziła stopę kopiącej. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i przewróciła się na plecy. Zaraz za nią poleciały wyrwane z zawiasów dechy. Pisnęła, kiedy zderzyła się z zachwaszczonym trawnikiem.

- "Łał…" - usłyszała dochodzący gdzieś z góry, damski głos - "Po prostu łał…"

- "Przeliczyłam się nieco…" - wymamrotała uwięziona Bonnibel, czując, że się rumieni.

- "Nieco?" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa.

- "Nie śmiej się! Pomóż mi!"

- "Okej…" - chwyciła ją za nogę i delikatnie podniosła drzwi, które zaraz odrzuciła gdzieś na bok. Następnie podała rękę uwolnionej kobiecie i pomogła jej wstać.

- "Dzięki…" - policzki Bonnie płonęły wściekłą czerwienią.

- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnęła się serdecznie Marcelina - "Czego właściwie tam szukałaś?"

- "Niczego… Chciałam zobaczyć co tam znajdę" - odparła dopiero teraz odwracając się w stronę szopy. Wewnątrz, pod ścianą, stała koza. Nie chodzi oczywiście o wszystkożerne zwierzę, a o metalowy, nieco archaiczny piecyk na trzech nogach - "O! Będziemy mieli ciepło w zimie…"

- "To mamy ogrzewania?" - zdziwiła się czarnowłosa.

- "Nie za bardzo…" - pokręciła głową - "Ciesz się, że mamy wodę i prąd…"

- "Zimą będzie nieciekawie…"

- "Jesienią też…"

- "Będzie trzeba spać po kilka osób pod jedną kołdrą" - zaśmiała się - "Dobra… Trzeba to wnieść do środka" - wyciągnęła kupę metalu z szopki i chwyciła za nogi.

Bonnibel znów się rumieniąc złapała za drugą stronę.

* * *

><p>Góra dwudziesto-kilku letni, ponury blondyn wlókł się powoli ulicą. Miał na sobie niebieski T-shirt, bojówki w kolorze khaki i dziwną, białą czapką z niedźwiedzimi uszami. Na ramię miał zarzucony wojskowy worek.<p>

Chłopak wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że został oddalony do rezerwy. Przesadzał z brawurą. Zaczynał powoli nienawidzić swego głupiego uzależnienia od adrenaliny, które ostatecznie przekreśliło jakiekolwiek szanse na zaistnienie w wymarzonych oddziałach specjalnych.

Teraz smutny i nieco upokorzony, powłóczając nogami szedł w stronę swego rodzinnego domu. Nawet nie rozglądał się po swej ulubionej, cichej, zadaszonej koronami drzew alei. Nie wsłuchiwał się w śpiew ptaków, nie witał się z dawno nie widzianymi sąsiadami. Chciał tylko pogadać z kimś bliskim i pogłaskać ukochanego psa.

Wspomniane zwierzę - całkiem duży owczarek niemiecki o imieniu Jake - z wielkim entuzjazmem przywitało niedoszłego żołnierza już w furtce prowadzącej do małej, kolorowej kamieniczki. W jej drzwiach, patrząc na radośnie witającego się z właścicielem zwierzaka, stała matka chłopaka.

- "Mamo!" - zawołał na przywitanie blondyn, zaprzestając czochrania sierści za uszami swego czworonożnego przyjaciela. Ruszył w stronę kobiety.

- "Witaj Finn" - uśmiechnęła się przytulając syna - "Tęskniłam. Na jak długo masz przepustkę?"

- "Na tak długo, aż znajdę sobie jakieś inne zajęcie… Albo będzie wojna…" - powiedział smutno - "Przenieśli mnie do rezerwy…"

- "Dlaczego?" - zdumiała się.

- "Za brawurę, czy coś…" - mruknął.

Weszli do budynku i skierowali się do kuchni. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i urządzone w jasnych kolorach. Ściany do połowy wysokości wyłożone były pomalowanymi w delikatne, kolorowe wzorki kafelkami, a resztę zajmowała kremowa farba. Białe blaty wieńczyły skręcone z kremowych płyt meble. W postawionym na kuchence gazowej garnku bulgotała zupa pomidorowa. Jej zapach przypominał chłopakowi dzieciństwo.

- "Co teraz zamierzasz robić?" - spytała wyciągając z jednej z szafek wymalowaną w barwne kwiatki miskę - "Bo znam cię i doskonale wiem, że nie potrafisz usiedzieć na miejscu" - uśmiechnęła się.

- "Myślałem nad zostaniem najemnikiem, ale…" - westchnął. Usiadł przy stole i oparł głowę na rękach.

- "Ale?"

- "Jakoś mi to… nie pasuje…" - powiedział wpatrując się w okno, za którym widać było drzewo zasłaniające sąsiednią kamieniczkę - "Zresztą po dłuższym namyśle bycie żołnierzem też by mi nie pasowało…"

- "Dlaczego? Zawsze o tym marzyłeś…" - kobieta postawiła przed nim naczynie z parującą, gęstą cieczą.

- "Dzięki" - skinął z uśmiechem głową - "Mam po prostu wrażenie, że nie potrafiłbym wykonywać rozkazów… A zwłaszcza takich, które kłóciłyby się z moim światopoglądem…"

- "Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś, że bycie żołnierzem nie musi oznaczać bycia bohaterem" - położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu - "To co chciałbyś w takim razie robić?"

- "Pamiętasz co stało się w 2006?" - zapytał przerzucając łyżką makaron z jednaj strony miski na drugą.

- "Dużo rzeczy się stało w 2006…"

- "Chodzi mi o tą drugą katastrofę w Czarnobylu" - sprostował po przełknięciu porcji.

- "Chcesz zostać stalkerem?" - matka starała się nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo się niepokoi o syna.

- "Tak…" - kiwnął głową - "To przecież spełnienie moich dziecięcych marzeń…"

- "Masz na myśli walki z potworami, szukanie skarbów i ratowanie królewien?" - spytała uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- "Dwa marzenia spełnione" - wzruszył ramionami - "A jakaś królewna może zawsze się gdzieś znaleźć."

- "I kiedy zamierzasz wyruszyć?"

- "Niedługo…"

- "Myślę, że cię tam nie wpuszczą…"

- "Jestem żołnierzem! Byłem… To nie może być takie trudne…"

* * *

><p>- "To nie może być takie trudne…" - mruknął już znacznie mniej pewnie, opierając się o stare drzewo gdzieś na Ukrainie. Paręset metrów od niego znajdowały się wysokie, betonowe mury bazy wojskowej. Wieńczyły je zwoje drutu kolczastego, a na narożnikach budowli stały wierze strażnicze wyposażone w szperacze i obsadzone strzelcami. Według miejscowych ta zabunkrowana jednostka była jednym z wielu punktów kontrolujących ruch w Zonie. Albo raczej ruch ze świata zewnętrznego przez kordon, bo wojskowi raczej nie kwapili się do dalszych wypraw za pogranicze. Dokładniejszy i dość męczący wywiad w miejscowym barze ujawnił, że budowla jest największą tego typu w kraju. Co zdecydowanie nie napawało optymizmem.<p>

Chłopak pokręcił głową i odszedł w stronę niedalekiego miasteczka. Napotykając po drodze kilka wojskowych ciężarówek dotarł do niewielkiego motelu szumnie zwanego hotelem. W jego pokoju z pełnią psiej radości powitał go Jake. Blondyn musiał dać właścicielowi nędznej noclegowni łapówkę, by psisko mogło sobie spokojnie pospać pod dachem.

- "Siema stary" - Finn przywitał się ze zwierzakiem czochrając go po głowie - "Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli trochę pokombinować…"

Uniósł wzrok słysząc pukanie. W drzwiach stał właściciel - otyły typ z kilkudniowym zarostem na okrągłej twarzy, karykaturalnie długim nosem i grzywką zaczesana czymś tłustym na łysinę.

- "Widziałem pana niedaleko bazy wojskowej…" - zagadnął łamanym rosyjskim - "Pan stalkerem chce być? Zona pana woła?" - z trudem powstrzymywał się od patrzenia na wielkiego owczarka.

- "Tak… To aż tak widać?"

- "Do tej zabitej dechami dziury nie przyjeżdżają turyści" - zaśmiał się - "Tylko stalkerzy! Zresztą pytał pan wszystkich naokoło o jednostkę wojskową, a nie wygląda pan na szpiega."

- "Ok… Logiczne…"

- "Chcesz pan wskazówkę jak nie wydać wszystkich oszczędności?" - znacząco wyciągnął rękę.

- "Na temat dotarcia do Zony? Dawaj" - wcisnął mu banknot w dłoń. Pieniądze w mgnieniu oka zniknęły w kieszeni spodni.

- "Daj pan jakąś mapę. Zaznaczę panu bezpieczną drogę."

* * *

><p>Zdarte do gołej ziemi koleiny świadczyły o tym, że wskazana przez właściciela "hotelu" droga, co prowadząca przez las, była dość regularnie uczęszczana. Chłopak rozpoznał odciśnięty w gruncie bieżnik. Należał najprawdopodobniej do opony jakiegoś samochodu terenowego. Zdążył się już napatrzeć przez kilka dni na sprzedawane w okolicy off-roadowe gumy.<p>

Jake rozglądał się niespokojnie po otaczającym ich lesie jakby w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego choćby śladu jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Finn zaczynał poważnie się zastanawiać, czy branie zwierzaka ze sobą było dobrym pomysłem. Już sobie wyobrażał jak jego czworonożny przyjaciel będzie zachowywał się w pełniej mutantów i anomalii Zonie…

Podróżnicy zatrzymali się pośrodku niewielkiej, otoczonej drzewami polanie. Kończył tu się ślad terenówki, a samo miejsce było wyraźnie zaznaczone na mapie. Były żołnierz obszedł miejscówkę, rozglądając się po leśnej dziczy aż dopatrzył się regularnego kształtu między porośniętymi mchem pniami. Płot z niewielką dziurą może nie błyszczał, ale był zbyt symetryczny by być niewidoczny. Chłopak zbliżył się do przeszkody i spojrzał na boki. Siatka zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Co kilka metrów wisiała na niej tabliczka dająca jasno do zrozumienia, że ktoś nie życzy sobie, by inni ktosie znaleźli się po drugiej stronie. Finn nie za bardzo się tym przejął. Odgiął metal i przerzucił swój plecak, po czym przecisnął się sam. Gdy stanął na nogi, zawołał Jake'a i pomógł mu przejść.

Po kilku minutach przedzierania się przez gęste, drapiące wojskową kurtkę i smagające policzki krzaki, oczom chłopaka i jego psa ukazało się pozbawione roślinności pole. Niewielki lej z leżącym w nim, lekko nadszarpniętym truchłem wyraźnie sugerował, że wbite naokoło, pomalowane na czerwono patyki nie zostały umieszczone w tym miejscu dla zabawy, czy ozdoby. Finn nachylił się nad psem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- "Jake… Musisz iść tuż za mną" - powiedział powoli - "Żadnego łażenia na boki. Rozumiesz?" - zwierzę oczywiście nie przytaknęło, ale zdawało się rozumieć.

Były żołnierz podniósł się wiec i ruszył ostrożnie między oznaczenia. Starał się stawiać swe stopy jak najdalej od kołków. Na swoje szczęście szybko znalazł wydeptany w wilgotnej ziemi szlak odcisków wojskowych buciorów, którym mógł podążyć.

Odetchnął z ulgą gdy dotarli do linii roślin. Po pogratulowaniu Jake'owi ruszyli w Zonę.

* * *

><p>Warkot silnika UAZ-a oderwał Bonnibel od opłukiwania blaszanych naczyń z drobnych resztek pozostałych po obiedzie. Zostawiła "zastawę" w umywalce i wyszła z łazienki. Przeskakując po dwa schody zeszła na dół. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc przez okno wysiadającego z samochodu, znajomego, białowłosego mężczyznę w koszuli i kompletnie nie pasujących do niej bojówkach. Ruszyła mu na spotkanie.<p>

- "David! Przywiozłeś to?" - zapytała tonem przywodzącym na myśl małą dziewczynkę dopytującą powracającego z dalekiej podróży rodzica o prezenty.

- "Przywiozłem wodę… I bandaże… I trochę mięsa w puszkach…" - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wyciągając z bagażnika dwie pięciolitrowe butle z wodą. Dziewczyna lekko posmutniała - "Leży na tylnym siedzeniu" - zaśmiał się.

Bonnie rzuciła się do pojazdu prawie wpadając przez pozbawione szyby okno. Z pod położonej na tylnej kanapie szmaty wydobyła nowiutką, czerwoną gitarę akustyczną i paczkę strun.

- "Dzięki!" - cmoknęła go w policzek i pobiegła do wnętrza budynku.

- "Po co ci właściwie ta gitara?" - spytał David wchodząc za nią - Przecież nie umiesz grać. Umiesz tylko gwizdać…

- "Nie ważne po co mi ona" - odpowiedział głos zza baru. Peppermint pokręcił głową, zbliżył się i zajrzał za wysoki blat, stawiając na nim jednocześnie ciężkie butle. Różowowłosa upychała instrument na jednej z półek.

- "Masz już jakiś klientów?"

- "Hę?" - kobieta drgnęła i spojrzała na rozmówcę pytająco.

- "Czy masz już jakiś klientów?" - powtórzył cierpliwie.

- "Tak. Niedawno przyszła taka dwójka… Naukowiec i jego… Przybrana córka, czy coś… Teraz są gdzieś w okolicy. Wrócą pewnie coś pod wieczór."

* * *

><p>- "Simon, do jasnej cholery!" - Marcelina odciągnęła mężczyznę z zasięgu rozpędzającej się karuzeli i zaciągnęła kilkanaście metrów dalej by uniknąć oberwania ciskanymi przez anomalię przedmiotami - "Nie chce mi się kopać grobu… Uważaj na siebie."<p>

- "Ależ uważam" - zapewnił brodacz - "Mam wszystko pod kontrolą!"

Po tych zapewnieniach zdążył zrobić tylko dwa kroki, po czym wdepnął w trampolinę. Niewidzialne dziecko Zony wyrzuciło go na dwa metry w powietrze, gdzie zrobił popisowego fikołka. Całe te akrobacje zakończyły się już znacznie mniej pięknym zderzeniem z twardą ziemią.

- "Simon! Nic ci nie jest?" - dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na pomoc - "Naprawdę musisz zacząć uważać…"

- "Teraz raczej powinniśmy uciekać…"

Kilka metrów przed nimi stał pies. Niewiele miał jednak wspólnego z jakimś poczciwym, kanapowym kundelkiem. Miał wychudłe, ale jednocześnie umięśnione i całkiem wielkie ciało, całe pokryte pobliźnioną skórą z nędznymi kępkami sierści. Jego pysk składał się z nosa, wypełnionej ostrymi zębiskami paszczy i wielkich uszu. Oczy były dokładnie zarośnięte skórą. Mimo to mutant bezczelnie gapił się na stalkerów.

Marcelina sięgnęła po karabin i wycelowała. Bestia zdążyła jeszcze zawyć donośnie zanim jej głowa zmieniła się w krwawą chmurkę. Gdy huk strzałów ucichł, gdzieś w oddali odezwały się kolejne głosy. Czarnowłosa poczuła zimny pot na karku. Wycie i ujadanie stada ślepych psów wyraźnie się do nich zbliżało od strony pobliskich wzgórz.

- "Spadamy stąd…" - wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna. Chwyciła Simona za łokieć i pociągnęła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Biegli praktycznie na oślep. Nie przejmowali się anomaliami, ewentualnymi mutantami, czy "gorącymi plamami" promieniowania. Przypięte do pasków, przenośne liczniki Geigera kilka razy zaterkotały alarmująco. Sfora wściekłych kundli za plecami poganiała jak mało co.

Choć żadne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa uparcie nie chciały się pojawiać, Marcelina wyraźnie czuła lodowaty oddech śmierci na karku. Kiedy już zaczynała myśleć o równie bohaterskim, co idiotycznym zrywie mającym na celu uratowanie życia swego opiekuna, przed jej oczami ukazało się coś. Tym czymś była niewielka, rozpadająca się chatka z płaskim dachem. I choć nie należała do najdoskonalszych dzieł architektury, czarnowłosej wydała się najpiękniejszym budynkiem na świecie. Może nie miała okien ani drzwi. Może tynk odłaził ze ścian płatami, a wnętrze było doszczętnie zrujnowane. Jednak była na tyle niska, że można było się na nią w miarę łatwo wspiąć i na tyle wysoka, że psy nie byłyby w stanie się na nią dostać.

- "Simon!" - krzyknęła - "Wchodzimy na tamtą chatkę!"

- "Nie dam rady…" - wydyszał naukowiec - "Za wysoko…"

- "Podsadzę cię!"

Dobiegli do zbudowanej w większości z gołych cegieł ściany. Czarnowłosa ustawiła się plecami do budynku i splotła dłonie.

- "Dalej! Podsadzę cię!" - zawołała - "Tylko mnie potem wciągnij!"

Mężczyzna wahał się przez kilka sekund, po czym przeklną pod wąsem i oparł stopę o wyciągnięte ręce. Marcelina wyrzuciła go w powietrze, umożliwiając mu chwycenie się krawędzi. Widząc, że wciąż sobie nie radzi, popchnęła jego nogi w górę.

- "Teraz mi pomóż!" - przypomniała. Psy były coraz bliżej.

Brodacz wychylił się i złapał ją za wyciągnięte przedramiona. Podciągnął opierającą się o cegły dziewczynę. Sypiąc resztkami tynku na chwasty poniżej, wspięła się na dach, gdzie, wyczerpana, padła na plecy.

- "Ufff…" - odetchnęła ciężko - "Chyba dziś poproszę Bonnie o wódkę…"

* * *

><p>Na środku zawalonej chatki, we wgłębieniu w podłodze bulgotała sobie spokojnie zielona maź. Finn nawet się do niej nie zbliżał łącząc jej obecność z brakiem jakichkolwiek śladów po dachu i meblach. Wytrawione w popękanych ścianach, idealnie równe otwory w jakiś nie do końca jasny sposób zniechęciły go również od rzucania czegokolwiek w nieznaną anomalię. Po kolejnym obejściu ruin chłopak znudził się, zawołał psa i ruszył dalej. Zaplanował sobie, że jeszcze przed zmrokiem wróci na pogranicze wydreptując przy tym piękne półkole na mapie Zony. Wieczorem chciał przygotować sobie jakiś prowizoryczny nocleg.<p>

Jego plany zostały nieco opóźnione przez pewne niespodziewane i niezręczne spotkanie. Przedzierając się przez wyglądające dość mizernie krzaki napotkał bowiem na siedzącego na ziemi wojskowego z maską przeciwgazową na twarzy. W owiniętej bandażem ręce ściskał przenośne radio, przez które najpewniej próbował się skontaktować z resztą swej jednostki. Tuż przed nim, na piachu leżał zadbany karabin AK-74.

Mina młodego stalkera świadczyła o potężnym zaskoczeniu. Podobnie pewnie wyglądał wojstalker, tyle że jego morda była dokładnie ukryta za grubą warstwą gumy. Przez dłużącą się w nieskończoność, pełna napięcia chwilę wszyscy trwali w bezruchu.

Pierwszy zerwał się mężczyzna w namordniku. Upuścił radio i złapał za broń. Gdy tylko jego chronione rękawicami ręce zacisnęły się na rękojeści, wycelował lufę w stronę przeciwnika. Blondyn w tym czasie nie spał i zdążył rzucić się na bok i zacząć szarżę. W tym samym momencie, z drugiej strony wyskoczył Jake. Ugryziony długimi, ostrymi kłami w nadgarstek, facet wrzasnął z bólu i upuścił automat. Ułamek sekundy później dostał w żebra rozpędzonym chłopakiem. Siła uderzenia rzuciła go na ziemię. Zaczęła się brutalna i rozgniatająca niewinne krzaki szamotanina. Padał cios za ciosem, uszkadzając ciała i wyposażenie walczących. Do walki dołączył nawet pies, szarpiąc i gryząc nogawkę wojskowego.

Mimo niesprawnej ręki, obolałych żeber i zbitej szybki od maski, facet się nie poddawał. Podobnie zresztą Finn - chłopak z podbitym okiem dalej wytrwale okładał przeciwnika pięściami. Z bójki nie wynikało jednak nic poza kolekcją siniaków, a wyraźnie było widać, że, choć przyduszony do ziemi, wojskowy nie odpuści. Blondyn postanowił więc przyspieszyć starcie. Wyszarpnął z pochwy przy pasku nóż desantowy i zamachnął się. Wojstalker po raz kolejny wrzasnął z bólu - tym razem przez wbite pod pachę ostrze.

Młody stalker wyrwał narzędzie i z całej siły wbił je w pierś przeciwnika załatwiając go na dobre. Dysząc ze zmęczenia wytarł ciemną krew o ubranie trupa. Gdzieś z oddali dało się słyszeć pojedynczą serię z automatu, a zaraz potem dzikie ujadanie. Nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na kolejne starcia, a już zwłaszcza z miejscową fauną, podniósł porzuconego kałacha i odmaszerował w przeciwną niż dźwięki stronę. Jake wiernie podążył za nim.

* * *

><p>- "Poszły sobie?" - zapytał nieco znudzony Simon.<p>

Spędzili na dachu chatki już kilka dobrych godzin. Towarzyszyło im tylko szare niebo i dźwięki jakie wydawało z siebie stadko mutantów siedzące poniżej. Poszczekiwanie i dyszenie powoli jednak znikało, pozostawiając za sobą idealną ciszę Zony. Marcelina wyjrzała za krawędź budynku.

- "Chyba sobie poszły…" - mruknęła, ale dla pewności ostrożnie wstała i powoli obeszła pokrytą papą powierzchnię dookoła, przyglądając się każdemu, choćby najmniejszemu krzaczkowi - "Mamy szczęście" - odezwała się w końcu - "Znudziły się…"

Simon podniósł się i założył swój lekki plecak. Dla pewności również obejrzał zarośla na dole. Dach pod jego stopami zaskrzypiał złowieszczo.

- "Może już stąd zejdźmy?" - zaproponował uśmiechając się nerwowo.

- "Pewnie" - czarnowłosa bez wahania zeskoczyła na ubitą ziemię, pomiędzy rośliny.

Brodacz po chwili wylądował obok niej z trudem łapiąc równowagę.

Z bronią w pogotowiu ruszyli w drogę powrotną przez morze wynędzniałych krzaczków z rzadka przetykane samotnymi anomaliami. Tym razem Simon naprawdę starał się uważać gdzie lezie i szedł krok w krok za dziewczyną. Otaczający go, pełen anomalii świat był jednak znacznie ciekawszy niż ciemnozielony plecak i długie, czarne włosy. Po pięciu minutach marszu był już całkowicie pochłonięty gapieniem się na szalejące twory Zony.

Gdy czarnowłosa się zatrzymała, nieuważający mężczyzna prawie wylądował na tyłku po zderzeniu z nią.

- "Zobacz…" - powiedziała wskazując coś na ziemi - "Czy to nie jeden z naszych znajomych, którzy tak pięknie nas przywitali?"

Przed nimi, na zabarwionym krwią piachu leżał trup. Miał na sobie wojskowe ciuchy i wyposażenie oraz maskę przeciwgazową. Świeże rany - jedna na piersi, a druga pod pachą świetnie wskazywały na przyczynę śmierci. Miał również nieco pogruchotane ramię. Prawdopodobnie od kupionego na targowisku granatu. Ktoś przywłaszczył sobie jego broń.

- "Zabił go człowiek…" - mruknął Simon nachylając się nad truchłem - "Wygląda na to, że nożem… Pochowamy go?"

- "Nie."

- "Dlaczego? To… Nieludzkie zostawiać ciało ot tak… żeby sobie zgniło…" - zbulwersował się mężczyzna.

- "Nie ma czasu… Niedługo zapadnie zmrok, a wcześniej pewnie zdążą tutaj przyleźć jacyś padlinożercy…" - powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna - "Chcesz spotkać się znów z tamtą sforą psów?"

- "No… nie…" - wymamrotał brodacz.

- "No właśnie… Ruszajmy więc!"

Droga powrotna, choć krótka, nie zakończyła się przed wieczorem. Noc w Zonie nie różniła się za bardzo od tej na dużej ziemi. No może poza mutantami, które po zachodzie słońca lubiły sobie pohasać po swym radioaktywnym podwórku. Poza tym wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Szarawe chmury na niebie… Anomalie… Swoją drogą część tych ostatnich w ciemności wyglądała znacznie ciekawiej niż w dzień. Elektry, czy wszelkie ogniste anomalie pięknie oświetlały swoje otoczenie. Stawały się dzięki temu nieco mniej groźne i ładniejsze. Inne - te grawitacyjne - stawały się za to praktycznie niewidoczne i bez detektora bardzo łatwo było w nie wdepnąć, co zazwyczaj nie kończyło się zbyt miło.

Pas wysokiej trawy, który oddzielał Zonę od schroniska był jednak praktycznie całkiem pogrążony w ciemnościach. Nie utrudniło to jednak początkującym stalkerom zauważenia ciemnego kształtu przedzierającego się przez zarośla. Z grubsza przypominał człowieka i maszerował niespiesznie w tym samym kierunku co dziewczyna i brodacz.

- "Hej ty!" - zawołała Marcelina. Tajemniczy ktoś drgnął i zatrzymał się - "Kim jesteś?"

- "Eeeemm… Stalkerem?" - odpowiedział niepewnie. Po głosie dało się mniej więcej określić płeć i wiek. Obcy był dość młodym chłopakiem.

Simon wygrzebał z plecaka małą, diodową latarkę i oświetlił rozmówcę. Blondyn, na oko dwudziesto-paro letni, zasłonił oczy przed ostrym światłem. W trawie, przy jego stopie, siedział owczarek niemiecki.

- "Nie świeć…" - mruknął - "Jestem Finn. A ten sympatyczny futrzak to Jake" - pies szczeknął radośnie.

- "Ja nazywam się Marcelina" - odezwała się czarnowłosa - "A mój towarzysz nazywa się Simon" - mężczyzna pomachał wesoło.

- "Miło było poznać, ale… Nie znacie może jakieś miejscówki, w której można by się wygodnie i bezpiecznie wyspać?"

- "Wiesz… Coś się znajdzie" - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna - "Bonnie się ucieszy…"

* * *

><p>Huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi brutalnie wyrwał różowowłosą ze snu. Dziewczyna prawie spadła pod bar.<p>

- "Ej!" - wymamrotała - "Weźcie nie trzaskajcie drzwiami..."

Marcelina przyciągnęła przed nią blondyna. Chłopak, który dotychczas rozglądał się z ciekawością po wnętrzu, teraz zaczął wpatrywać się w Bonnie. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na to z ukosa.

- "Przyprowadziliśmy ci klienta" - powiedziała.

- "Cześć" - uśmiechnął się młody stalker - "Jestem Finn."

- "Witaj…" - właścicielka wracała powoli do pełnej przytomności - "Jestem Bonnibel. Chcesz wynająć pokój?"

- "Eem… Chętnie, ale…" - pomasował kark - "Nie za bardzo mam za co..."

- "Nie masz pieniędzy?" - zapytała - "Nie szkodzi. Możesz zapłacić przy najbliższej okazji. Kiedy tylko znajdziesz jakieś artefakty, czy coś."

- "A… Będzie jakiś problem z psem?" - wskazał za siebie.

- "Psem?" - Bonnibel zajrzała za niego. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział owczarek niemiecki. Wpatrywał się w nią zaciekawionym wzrokiem - "Myślę, że nie. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz po nim sprzątał."

- "Super!" - ucieszył się - "To gdzie mam pokój?"

- "Simon?" - wdrapujący się po schodach mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny - "Mógłbyś pokazać Finnowi wolny pokój?"

- "Bez problemu" - odpowiedział - "Za mną panie nożowniku."

- "Hę?"

- "Nie udawaj. To ty załatwiłeś tamtego wojstalkera."

- "No cóż…" - zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył za brodaczem.

Gdy tylko zniknęli na piętrze, Marcelina usiadła przy barze i z głuchym stuknięciem uderzyła głową w blat. Różowowłosa spojrzała na nią troskliwie.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - spytała.

- "Ta… Mniej więcej…" - mruknęła w odpowiedzi czarnowłosa.

- "Co się stało?"

- "Jestem zmęczona…" - jęknęła - "Pogoniły nas ślepe psy… Simon pakował się w anomalie… Muszę jakoś odreagować…"

Bonnibel postawiła coś obok niej. Dziewczyna przez chwilę obracała w głowie wyłapany przez jej uszy dźwięk jaki wydał stawiany przedmiot. Szybko stwierdziła, że nie była to szklanka, czy metalowy kubek, za co była poniekąd wdzięczna - nie byłaby w stanie przełknąć alkoholu, nie ważne co powiedziała wcześniej. W takim razie co leżało właśnie kilka centymetrów od jej głowy? Rozmywający się w pamięci dźwięk przypominał trochę uderzenie drewnianej skrzynki w drewno… Było tam też ciche, melodyjne brzęknięcie… Coś jakby… Struny!

Marcelina gwałtownie się wyprostowała. Wielkimi oczami spojrzała na czerwoną gitarę, następnie na uśmiechającą się promiennie Bonnie, a potem znów na gitarę. Jakby niedowierzając, delikatnie pogładziła polakierowaną powierzchnię instrumentu. Chudymi palcami przejechała po strunach, ożywiając je i wydobywając z nich prostą melodię.

- "I jak?" - zapytała Bonniel - "Podo…"

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo chude, ubrane w wojskową kurtkę ramiona owinęły się dookoła jej szyi. Wypowiadane słowa zmieniły się w zaskoczone jęknięcie, ale na twarzy prawie natychmiast pojawił się uśmiech.

- "Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!" - z radością powiedziała czarnowłosa prawie prosto do ucha ściskanej dziewczyny - "Nawet nie wiesz ile do dla mnie znaczy."

W końcu puściła rumieniącą się różowowłosą i chwyciła instrument. Oparła go na udach i zaczęła stroić.

Obydwie zapamiętały ten dzień jako jeden z lepszych w ich życiu.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

- "Grzeczny zdechlak…" - szepnęła pod nosem Marcelina - "Milusi trupek…"

Skradała się powoli w stronę wlokącego się powoli popękanym asfaltem zombiaka. Truposz miał na sobie mundur ukraińskiego specnazu i był całkiem świeży. Widocznie mózg przeczyściła mu ostatnia emisja. Przy okazji zdarła mu też z łebka czarny, kevlarowy hełm jaki to zwykli specnazowcy nosić na swych zwyczajowych łysinkach. Zgubił również gdzieś swój plecak i filtr zakrywającej twarz maski. Odrapanego AK-74 nie zamierzał jednak wypuścić ze swojej ukrytej pod czarną rękawiczką dłoni. Dopóki karabin - nie ważne z jakim zapasem amunicji i w jakim stanie - znajdował się w łapach trupa, dopóty w okolicy nie było bezpiecznie. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tutaj nigdy nie było bezpiecznie.

Jednak uzbrojony, bezmózgi stwór sprawiał, że ryzyko było znacznie większe niż zwykle, więc zanim można by było rozpocząć przetrząsanie zaobserwowanej już dawno wioski, trzeba było się go pozbyć. Ani ołowiane kulki w plecach, ani zwabione strzelaniną mutanty nie za bardzo uśmiechają się stalkerowi.

Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do potworka. Dzielił ją od niego zaledwie skok. Spojrzała krytycznie na swojego kałacha. Kule są drogie i głośne. Lepiej pozostawić je na sytuację realnego zagrożenia. Drewniana kolba wygląda za to całkiem solidnie i chyba trzeba by nią z całej siły walić w jakiś metal by przyciągnąć dzieci Zony.

Głowa nie-żywego specnazowca nie wyglądała na metalową. Marcelina chwyciła mocniej za karabin i wyprostowała się. Zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła zombiaka. Kolba trafiła prosto w nasadę czaszki. Kości chrupnęły, mlasnęło gnijące mięso, a nie-boże stworzenie znieruchomiało. Sekundę tak stało, po czym, bezwładnie niczym szmaciana lalka, upadło na zimny asfalt. Z otworu dźwiękowego namordnika powoli zaczęła sączyć się śmierdząca krew.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nachylając nad zwłokami. Szybko przeszukała ładownice na pasku i kieszenie na kamizelce znajdując magazynek pełen niepasujących do jej broni naboi i kilka paczuszek antyradu. Zawsze coś…

Zapakowawszy zdobycze do plecaka ruszyła w głąb opuszczonej wioski. Ostrożnie maszerowała pomiędzy zrujnowanymi domostwami, które wpatrywały się w nią porozbijanymi oknami. Kilka chat spłonęło praktycznie do fundamentów. Anomalie ogniste były bezlitosne. Czarnowłosa, by uniknąć równie ponurego losu, co kilka kroków rzucała przed siebie jakiś śmieć - śrubę, czy kamień. Co jakiś czas przedmiot zamiast spaść po łuku na ziemię, zatrzymywał się w powietrzu albo podrywał się do lotu. Raz przed dziewczyną eksplodował słup ognia. Udało się jej też odnaleźć kilka artefaktów, które z wielką ostrożnością wsunęła do kontenerka. Mały licznik Geigera, przypięty do plecaka zaczął nieco świrować, więc wyciągnęła kilka tabletek antyradu. Skrzywiła się czując gorzki smak rozgryzionych kapsułek.

Szybko zauważyła, że jej plecak stał się znacznie lżejszy. Z pewnym zaniepokojeniem zatrzymała się i sprawdziła zawartość. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że niczego nie brakuje. Ołowiany kontenerek, chodź pełen dziwacznych tworów Zony, stał się lekki jak piórko. Wszystko dookoła niego również ważyło zaskakująco mało.

- "Stalker! Pomóż!" - serce podskoczyło jej do gardła gdy usłyszała słaby głos. Podniosła się gwałtownie, zarzucając na plecy bagaż i podrywając karabin. Kilka metrów przed nią siedział człowiek. Skarciła się w myślach za nieuwagę. Jak mogła go wcześniej nie zauważyć?! Teraz mogła leżeć martwa i obrabowana! Miała farta…

- "Pomóż! Apteczką się podziel!" - jęki siedzącego zrobiły się głośniejsze. Marcelina już chciała się zbliżyć, ale coś było nie tak...

Ranny wyciągał błagalnie rękę w stronę czarnowłosej. A ranny był bez wątpienie - w samym środku jego klatki piersiowej ziała olbrzymia dziura, przez którą jakby nigdy nic wyrastał sobie spory chwast. Stara, skrywająca jego twarz maska przeciwgazowa była porośnięta cienką warstwą bladych porostów. Rachityczne krzaczki owinęły delikatnymi korzonkami jego nogi. Nie czuć było nawet najsłabszego smrodku gnijącego mięsa.

- "No chyba nie…" - skrzywiła się Marcelina, po czym jak najprędzej oddaliła się od trupa. Po raz kolejny tego dnia pogratulowała sobie decyzji pozostawienia Simona w schronisku.

* * *

><p>Ile jest w stanie zrobić ojciec dla swej córki? Odpowiedź jest prosta: wszystko. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest właścicielem koncernu paliwowego i jego portfel jest wypchany po brzegi, a oszczędności na koncie bankowym mają ponad sześć zer. I to tylko na jednym z wielu kont…<p>

Bardziej istotnym pytaniem jest raczej, czy tatulek, który funduje swej córeczce samotną wycieczkę do Czarnobylskiej Zony jest dobrym rodzicem? A może po prostu wolał mieć syna albo ma inny żal do niewinnego, acz nieco rozpieszczonego dzieciaka? Cokolwiek siedziało mu w głowie, bez większych problemów wyekwipował swą córkę w najlepszej jakości sprzęt, po czym zapłacił na tyle dużo łapówek, że dziewczyna szybko znalazła się za kordonem, a nawet poza pograniczem.

Przed wyprawą długo się przygotowywała. Miesiące spędzone na naukach sztuk walki, kursach survivalu, ćwiczeniach strzelectwa miały jej ułatwić przetrwanie. Czy faktycznie na coś się przydadzą? Rzecz raczej wątpliwa w tajemniczej, odciętej od świata strefie. Podobnie sprawa się miała z ciemnozielonymi spodniami, kurtką i solidnymi butami, które może dałyby sobie radę i w wysokich górach i głęboko w dżungli, ale w Zonie nikt ich nie testował. Fantazyjny nóż wykonany z drogich materiałów i pistolet, który choć jest wygodny i skuteczny, korzysta z egzotycznego jak na ten region świata kalibru.

Dziewczyna nie była aż tak głupia na jaką wyglądała przyłażąc do Zony w nowiutkich ciuszkach. Zaraz po tym jak została porzucona przez opłacony ojcowską kasą helikopter, którego wojskowa załoga patrzyła na nią jak na idiotkę (ale tylko od momentu, w którym powiedziała, że chce polecieć za kordon… wcześniej praktycznie rozbierali ją wzrokiem), zarzuciła na głowę zielony kaptur, zasłaniając rudą, sięgającą do ramion czuprynę. Ostatni raz jeszcze obejrzała się na odlatującą, hałaśliwą maszynę. Z pełnych głupawego śmiechu rozmów żołnierzy wiedziała, że już nigdy nie popatrzy na śmigłowiec z takim spokojem jak teraz.

Poprawiła wiszący na jej plecach bagaż, który był jedyną rzeczą z jej ekwipunku jaką doświadczony stalker zabrałby ze sobą, gdyby miał możliwość i raźnym, ale jednocześnie ostrożnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.

Nie przeszła daleko.

Na środku niewielkiej polanki czerniła się wypalona ziemia. Drzewa i krzewy dookoła były pozbawione liści i osmalone. Wszystko śmierdziało spalenizną. Rudowłosej przypomniał się pożar lasu, który widziała w dzieciństwie. Wbrew pozorom uważała to wspomnienie za pozytywne.

Jej wzrok nie został jednak przyciągnięty przez plamę spalonej roślinności. Wśród popiołów leżał bowiem kryształ. Piękny, czerwony i lekko świecący obiekt naprawdę mocno kusił dziewczynę. Nawet nie zastanawiając się dlaczego wszystko dookoła jest spalone zbliżyła się i nachyliła nad artefaktem. Wyciągnęła rękę…

- "Stój!" - usłyszała wrzask.

Było już jednak za późno…

* * *

><p>Ciche mlaskanie rozchodziło się po głównej sali stalkerskiego schroniska. Finn siedział sam przy jednym ze stolików i zajadał śniadanie złożone z kromki chleba i niewielkiej górki puszkowanego mięsa ułożonej na blaszanym talerzu. Marcelina wyszła w Zonę już jakąś godzinę temu, a Bonnibel po nałożeniu mu jedzenia zniknęła na zapleczu. Został z nim tylko Jake. Pies siedział aktualnie przy ścianie i wpatrywał się uważnie w swojego właściciela. Swoją porcję już zjadł i pewnie nie pogardziłby dokładką.<p>

Kilka minut później naczynie było już puste. Blondyn podniósł się z plastikowego krzesła i leniwym krokiem zbliżył się do baru. Pozostawił na nim brudny talerz i sztućce, po czym ruszył na górę po skrzypiących cicho schodach.

Na piętrze napotkał na wychodzącego z łazienki Simona. Trzymał pod pachą niezbyt grubą książkę. Finn był w stanie doczytać się tylko fragmentu tytułu - "Piknik… ...gi".

- "Siema Simon" - przywitał się.

- "O… Witaj Finn" - odpowiedział brodacz. Zwyczajowo ledwo co zwracał uwagę na to co się wokół niego dzieje.

- "Nie poszedłeś z Marceliną?" - zapytał z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- "Poprosiła mnie, żebym został" - skrzywił się - "Ponoć jestem zbyt nieostrożny…"

- "Nie przejmuj się" - blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu - "Ona traktuje cie jak ojca, prawda?"

- "Ta…"

- "W takim razie chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Zresztą już trochę w tej Zonie przetrwałeś… Nie jest tak źle."

- "Racja" - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym zniknął za drzwiami swego pokoju.

Chłopak również wszedł do swojej sypialni. Chwycił leżący na łóżku lekki plecak i wrzucił do niego kilka potrzebnych przedmiotów. Na pasku zawiesił pochwę z nożem, a na ramię zarzucił kałacha.

Kiedy schodził na dół, Jake zaczął aż tańczyć z radości. Zwierzakowi wyraźnie się nudziło. Chyba był naprawdę ciekawy dziwów Zony, bo w domu zwykle spędzał cały dzień na leżeniu w jakimś ciepłym miejscu albo jedzeniu.

Finn pogłaskał go po głowie, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Obok nich, na ścianie, wisiała niewielka tabliczka z drewnianą rynienką i kawałkiem kredy. Pomysł Bonnibel miał zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo wymarszów. Albo raczej umożliwić oznaczenie kogoś jako "zaginionego w akcji".

Chłopak chwycił kawałek białego minerału i wypisał swoje imię oraz godzinę wymarszu zaraz pod imieniem Marceliny. Zaraz potem ruszył w Zonę.

* * *

><p>Okna niewielkiej chatki na obrzeżach wioski były podświetlone żółtym blaskiem żarówki. Nie wyglądało to jakoś niezwykle. Dzień był raczej ponury, szare chmury wisiały na niebie zasłaniając słońce. Każda normalna rodzinka dawno by już zapaliła światło, by nie siedzieć w półmroku.<p>

Jednak tutaj jest Zona. W dwukrotnie opuszczonych domostwach nie ma ani żarówek ani rodzin. Marcelina zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy warto sprawdzić tajemnicze zjawisko. Czy warto otworzyć gubiące lakier drzwi i zaryzykować zostanie pożartym albo rozerwanym na strzępy przez jakieś nieokreślone… coś…

Ciekawość była jednak za silna. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się uważnie po okolicy i przeklinając samą siebie w myślach otworzyła drzwi. W środku zobaczyła kuchnię. Na środku pomieszczenia stał prosty, drewniany stół i cztery krzesła. W rogu znajdował się wielki, kaflowy piec zbudowany tak, że można było go wykorzystywać również jako kuchenkę i piekarnik. Standardowe wnętrze domostwa z tego regionu świata.

Dlaczego jednak w środku Zony paliło się w starym piecu - czarnowłosa wyraźnie czuła ciepłe powietrze na twarzy. Dlaczego na blachach kuchenki gotowała się zupa, napełniając nozdrza mocnym, swojskim zapachem? Dlaczego pod sufitem świeciła się żarówka ozdobiona niebieskim kloszem? I w końcu najważniejsze - dlaczego przy stole siedziała szczęśliwa rodzina jedząca w spokoju obiad?

Marcelinie zrobiło się zimno ze strachu. Cofnęła się o krok i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Zahaczyła o coś piętą i wylądowała na tyłku, słysząc, że wypaczona wilgocią decha odbija się od framugi. Wejście znów stanęło otworem, ale tym razem było inaczej. Niczym sen zniknęło światło żarówki, ciepło pieca i zapach jedzenia. Ogień zgasł, zniknęła rodzina. Żarówka zniknęła razem z kloszem. Jedno z krzeseł przewróciło się, a całe pomieszczenie pokryło się kilkuletnią warstwą kurzu, śmieci i liści. Zniknęły nawet szyby w oknach.

Dziewczyna podniosła się i najszybciej jak tylko umożliwiało jej rozłożenie okolicznych anomalii wyniosła się z wioski.

* * *

><p>- "Co jest Jake?" - zapytał Finn widząc, że pies za czymś węszy.<p>

Zdążyli się już mocno oddalić od bazy, a nawet nieco zbliżyć do pogranicza. Chłopakowi udało się nawet gdzieś po drodze odnaleźć artefakt. Niewielki i dość pospolity, ale lepsze to niż nic. Teraz jednak były rzeczy ważniejsze niż szukanie artefaktów. Skoro Jake coś wyczuł, to coś musiało gdzieś niedaleko się znajdować. A mogło być to cokolwiek - od bandytów, przez wojsko aż po mutanty. Blondyn chwycił mocniej za uchwyt karabinu.

- "Prowadź stary" - szepnął do zwierzaka, który jak na komendę popędził w kierunku niedalekiej kępki lasu.

Na miejscu solidnie czuć było spalenizną. Kilka metrów do granicy drzew zaczynała się niewielka polanka. Rosnąca na niej trawa, krzaki i okoliczne drzewa były osmalone lub doszczętnie spalone. Leżący na środku tego pogorzeliska artefakt dobitnie świadczył o obecności anomalii. Finn zadrżał - po artefakt, niczym po przynętę w śmiertelnej pułapce nachylała się ubrana w drogie, survivalowe ciuchy osóbka.

- "Stój!" - wrzasnął z całych sił.

Było jednak za późno. Postać chwyciła za pomarańczowy kryształ, a wtedy tuż obok niej eksplodował słup ognia, posyłając ją na zwęglony konar, który rozsypał się pod wpływem uderzenia. Zielony (dosłownie i w przenośni) stalker powoli stanął na nogi i z lekkim otępieniem rozejrzał się dookoła. A dookoła jego właśnie rozpętało się piekło. Kolejne słupy ognia pojawiały się znikąd napełniając powietrze hukiem eksplozji.

Finn przeklął pod nosem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pomocą tajemniczemu idiocie. Starając się jak najmniej włazić w zasięg anomalii, zbliżył się i złapał rzucającego się w panice człowieka za rękę. Pociągnął z całej siły, starając się upaść jak najdalej od szalejących płomieni, po czym odciągnął zaskoczonego nowego poza lasek, który miał olbrzymia szansę na zaprzyjaźnienie się z ogniem.

Odetchnął ciężko, gdy byli już na w miarę bezpiecznym terenie. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na twarz uratowanego… Albo raczej uratowanej… Para jasnobrązowych oczu wpatrywała się na niego przez mechaniczny celownik trzymanego w jednej ręce pistoletu. Miała całkiem ładną twarz, chodź w wyglądała nieco zabawnie w kapturze z praktycznie całkowicie ściągniętym ściągaczem. Spod syntetycznego, ślizgiego materiału wystawał rudy kosmyk. Do piersi przyciskała artefakt.

- "Ej! Spokojnie" - blondyn uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście - "Nic ci nie zrobię!" - Jake podszedł do niego i usiadł obok jego nogi. Zaczął wpatrywać się w dziewczynę.

- "Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mi nic nie zrobisz?" - zapytała nie opuszczając broni.

- "Bo… Przed chwilą wyciągnąłem cie z tamtego piekarnika" - wskazał kciukiem uspokajającą się powoli anomalię. Zaraz potem rozejrzał się nerwowo po okolicy. W Zonie trzeba być uważnym. Ten kto za bardzo skupia się na jednej czynności szybko ginie.

- "A może po prostu chcesz mnie okraść? Zabić i okraść?" - jej spojrzenie było tak podejrzliwe jak dziecka, któremu ktoś chce zabrać lizaka - "A uratowałeś mnie, bo ze spalonego trupa mniej byś był w stanie wyszabrować…"

- "Nie wygłupiaj się…" - pokręcił głową - "Chowaj tego gnata, wstawaj i lepiej nie trzymaj tak tego artefaktu" - wskazał pomarańczowy kryształ - "Znając Zonę pewnie jest radioaktywny…"

Ruda spojrzała z pewnym przestrachem na ściskany obiekt. Przerzuciła wzrok na chłopaka, westchnęła ciężko i schowała pistolet. Następnie ściągnęła plecak i chwile w nim grzebała, chowając gdzieś artefakt. Syknęła podnosząc się na nogi.

- "Nic ci nie jest?" - zaniepokoił się lekko Finn.

- "N-nie…" - odpowiedziała - "Tylko się trochę poparzyłam…" - wymamrotała niewyraźnie.

- "Skoro jesteś cała to możemy ruszać" - powiedział - "Masz jakiś antyrad?"

- "Ta…"

- "To lepiej łyknij. A jeszcze lepiej rozgryź i popij. Tylko się pośpiesz… Lepiej tak nie stać" - znów rozejrzał się po okolicznych krzakach i zaroślach.

Dziewczyna chwilę się w niego wpatrywała, po czym wyciągnęła z plecaka butelkę z wodą i tabletkę. Rozgryzła i zbladła. Zaczęło zbierać się jej na wymioty. Schyliła się trzymając za brzuch.

- "Nie rzygaj. Szybko popij."

Rudowłosa szybkim ruchem wypiła duży łyk z butelki. Odetchnęła ciężko, wciąż blada, a do tego krzywiąc się straszliwie.

- "Gorzkie, nie? Przyzwyczaj się" - zaśmiał się chłopak - "A teraz chodź. Zaprowadzę cie w bezpieczne miejsce."

- "Dlaczego mi pomagasz?" - zapytała po chwili. Wciąż czuła potworną gorycz w ustach, ale nie piła już więcej wody. Kursy przetrwania, przydatne, czy nie, nauczyły ją, że należy oszczędzać wszystko czym możesz się napić.

- "Nie wiem… Tak jakoś… Niedawno mi też ktoś pomógł i myślę sobie, ze warto się odwdzięczyć…" - mruknął.

- "Nie powinieneś odwdzięczać się temu komuś?" - uniosła brew.

- "Mówię o odwdzięczaniu się Zonie" - odparł - "Teraz trochę spóźnionych, ale ważnych instrukcji: Idź zaraz za mną, krok w krok. No… Chyba, że coś mnie zabije… Ale kiedy mówię stop, ty się zatrzymujesz, kiedy mówię idź, ty idziesz, kiedy mówię padnij, ty padasz. Rozumiesz?" Zawsze słuchaj się prowadzącego.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma, ale pokiwała głową.

* * *

><p>Na oko dwumetrowa bestia wylazła przez bramę dużego budynku o trudnym do sprecyzowania przeznaczeniu. Szare macki przy szarym pysku zafalowały lekko. Mutant wyglądał jak jeden wielki mięsień - każdy paker z karkiem jak opakowaniem bułek do hot dogów pewnie roztyłby się z zazdrości na taki widok. Tyle, że na tą masę mięśni raczej żadna dziewczyna nie poleci…<p>

Przykładowo Marcelina nie zamierzała się teraz ruszać z kępy krzaków, z których obserwowała węszące po okolicy monstrum przez lornetkę. No może nie od razu nie zamierzała się ruszać. Siedzenie gdzieś w Zonie, w kępie krzaków nie jest jakoś specjalnie rozsądnym pomysłem. Przydałaby się ewakuacja, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że było już mocno po południu. Ale uparte stworzenie nie zamierzało jak na razie ruszyć tyłka i zniknąć… gdzieś… jak najdalej. Czarnowłosa z nudów zaczęła nawet zastanawiać się w jaki sposób poluje bestia. Nieprzeciętny wzrost i mięśnie jak metalowe cumy okrętowe oraz dość długie pazury sugerowały normalne uganianie się za zwierzyną i rozrywanie na strzępy albo coś we tym guście. Męczyły ją tylko zwisające z pyska macki.

Gdzieś po lewej dało się słyszeć krakanie. Przestraszona dziewczyna obejrzała się w tamtym kierunku, ale zauważyła tylko dorodnego gawrona odlatującego gdzieś w stronę pogranicza.

Gdy spojrzała z powrotem na budynek, mutant zniknął. Albo raczej prawie zniknął. Przy ścianie przesuwał się zaginający słabe światło słońca zarys. Stwór przemaszerował kilka metrów i zniknął za rogiem budynku, a Marcelina odetchnęła z ulgą i ostrożnie wstała, starając się nie hałasować.

Trzeba było się zmywać. Ukryte za chmurami słońce nie zamierzało długo trzymać się na nieboskłonie, a niewidzialny mutant i jego kumple nie byli łatwiejsi do wypatrzenia po zmroku. Dziewczyna pozostawiła więc chodzącą cumę okrętową i ruszyła do eksplorowanej kilka godzin wcześniej wioski.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce zaczynało się robić naprawdę ciemno. Dochodzące gdzieś z oddali wycie i ujadanie stanowczo zachęciło ją do przyspieszenia poszukiwań schronienia. Kilka kroków od niej stała chatka z uchylonymi drzwiami. Wpadła do środka i zablokowała za sobą wejście znalezionym na podłodze krzesłem. Powoli, rozglądając się dookoła, przeszła po wszystkich pokojach. Dom był czysty… No przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o anomalie, czy mutanty. Rozsypujące się domostwo wyglądało jak każde inne w Zonie - zaniedbanie.

Coś jednak kojarzyło się czarnowłosej ze stołem i czterema krzesłami. Z kaflowym piecem i niedomykającymi się drzwiami.

Wspomnienia sprzed kilku godzin uderzyły ją niczym ciężki taran. Zbladła (przy swej cerze wyglądała teraz jak trup albo chociaż wampir) i powoli zbliżyła się do drzwi. Chciała uciec jak najdalej, ale wiedziała, że po zmroku szybko natknie się na niebezpieczeństwo. Ceniła swe życie na tyle by zacisnąć zęby i zostać w potencjalnie nawiedzonym domku.

Rozejrzała się dokładniej po budynku i zdecydowała się spać w jedynym pomieszczeniu, w którym ostała się szyba w oknie. Z kuchni przyniosła jedno z krzeseł i zabarykadowała wejście. Pokój najprawdopodobniej należał do dzieci. Dwa wąskie łóżka z nadgniłą, niegdyś kolorową pościelą stały pod ścianami. Obok jednego z nich ustawiono szafę, której Marcelina nie zamierzała otwierać. Nie zamierzała też kłaść się na żadnym z posłań. I nie chodziło jej tutaj o stęchłe kołdry…

Znalazła sobie wygodne miejsce w kącie pokoju. Szybkim ruchem rozgryzła antyrad i popiła go wodą, której pozostało jej tylko jakieś pół butelki. Krzywiąc się położyła sobie plecak pod głową i owinęła się w kurtkę. Po kilku, ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach w końcu udało się jej zasnąć.

Śnił jej się plac zabaw. Siedziała na huśtawce i bujała się lekko w przód i w tył. Miała jakieś siedem lat. Dookoła biegały inne dzieci. Bawiły się w piaskownicach, goniły się, zjeżdżały ze zjeżdżalni… Wszędzie dookoła słychać było śmiech.

Powoli otworzyła oczy i zamarła. Dziecięcy śmiech wciąż było słychać. Mrugnęła kilka razy - coś tu się nie zgadzało… Gdy w końcu odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zdała sobie sprawę, że pokój, w którym leży jest rozświetlony i czysty. Spod drzwi zniknęło krzesło, umożliwiając dwójce dzieciaków i uśmiechniętej kobiecie wejście do środka. Dzieci były ubrane w piżamy i zostały zapędzone do łóżek. Następnie ich mama pocałowała je w czoła i wyszła gasząc za sobą światło. Wszystko wróciło wtedy do szarej, brudnej normy. Marcelina przełknęła głośno i odwróciła się twarzą do ściany. Nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc…

* * *

><p>- "Dlaczego tak właściwie wlazłaś w tamtą anomalię?" - zapytał po długim milczeniu Finn. Czuł się jakoś niekomfortowo w takiej ciszy - "Nie widziałaś, że wszystko dookoła jest spalone?"<p>

- "Tam był ten kryształ…" - mruknęła niepewnie.

- "Artefakt?" - upewnił się chłopak. Wiedział, że zadaje oczywiste pytanie. Chciał tylko, żeby rozmowa trwała dłużej.

- "Tak…"

- "I ryzykowałaś życie dla tej błyskotki? Naprawdę ta cała spalenizna nie zaniepokoiła cię?" - zerknął na nią.

- "Jakoś nie boję się ognia…" - wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

- "Kiedy piekła ci się skóra też się go nie bałaś?" - spytał z przekąsem.

- "Uważam, że śmierć w płomieniach to dobra śmierć…" - odparła spokojnie. Finn spojrzał na nią lekko zaniepokojony.

Wkrótce wyszli na znajomy pas wysokiej trawy. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a delikatny wiatr poruszał leniwie blado-zielonymi roślinami. Gdzieś tam, ukryte w nieco skróconej niedawnym wybuchem granatu roślinności, leżały ciała wojstalkerów, którzy mieli pecha natknąć się na Simona i Marcelinę. Aż dziw, że jeszcze nie ściągnęły żadnych głodnych padlinożerców.

- "Gdzie właściwie idziemy? Jakoś mało tu anomalii…" - rudowłosa rozglądała się ciekawie po otoczeniu.

- "Mało jest anomalii, bo wyszliśmy z Zony. Jesteśmy na Pograniczu. No… prawie…" - wytłumaczył blondyn - "Wojska tu jeszcze nie ma, a mutantów już nie ma."

- "A gdzie idziemy?" - powtórzyła.

- "Do schroniska."

- "Schroniska stalkerów?" - uniosła brew.

- "Dokładnie" - uśmiechnął się chłopak.

I rzeczywiście - kilkanaście minut później wyrósł przed nimi niezbyt reprezentatywny budynek. W jego wnętrzu przywitało ich ciepło i śladowy zapach puszkowanego mięsa. Ruda przyjrzała się z ciekawością pomieszczeniu. Dookoła stały puste, czyste stoliki z krzesłami, a przy barze siedziała różowowłosa kobieta, która, gdy tylko padł na nią wzrok jasno-brązowych oczu, pomachała do nowo przybyłej. Finn tymczasem zmazał swoje imię z tabliczki i spojrzał z niepokojem na widniejący tam wciąż wpis Marceliny. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się i ruszył z przyprowadzoną w stronę Bonnibel.

- "Siemka Bonnie" - przywitał się.

- "Dzień dobry" - powiedziała nieco niepewnie jego towarzyszka.

- "Witaj" - uśmiechnęła się różowa - 'Nazywam się, jak już pewnie zdążyłaś się zorientować, Bonnibel i jestem właścicielką tego oto… eee… Schroniska dla stalkerów…" - szerokim gestem wskazała wnętrze.

- "Miło poznać" - rudowłosa odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyciągnęła rękę - "A ja jestem Phoebe."

- "Marcelina jeszcze nie przyszła?" - wtrącił się Finn.

- "Nie..." - z jej twarzy można było z łatwością wyczytać, że mocno się niepokoi.

- "No nic…" - westchnął chłopak, po czym odwrócił się do Phoebe - "Chodź, znajdziemy ci pokój i chyba zacznę cię trochę uczyć… I opatrzymy ci rany... Zaraz…" - odwrócił się do stojącej za barem - "Nie ma już wolnych pokojów…"

- "Niech zostawi rzeczy u Marceliny" - machnęła ręką - "Nie obrazi się raczej…"

- "A co z tym artefaktem?" - przypomniała sobie nagle rudowłosa.

- "Pokaż go" - zachęciła Bonnie.

Dziewczyna ściągnęła plecak i wydobyła z niego szare zawiniątko, które zaraz położyła na blacie i zaczęła delikatnie rozwijać. Po chwili na materiale z małych, ołowianych pierścieni leżał pomarańczowy kryształ.

- "To Kryształ" - powiedziała Bonnie - "Znaczy… Kryształ to nazwa tego artefaktu. Jest dość rzadki… Nie mam za bardzo gotówki, ale mogę ci za niego zapewnić wyżywienie i dach nad głową. Zgadzasz się?"

- "Chyba nie mam wyboru…" - wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła za blondynem na górę.

* * *

><p>- "Bonnibel? Jesteś tam?" - Finn zajrzał za blat baru.<p>

- "Jestem" - właścicielka schroniska wyszła z zaplecza. Miała na sobie nieco poplamiony, brązowy fartuch, rękawice i maskę spawalniczą. Różowe włosy miała upięte w kitkę.

- "Znajdzie się dla nas coś na ząb?" - uśmiechnął się chłopak. Obok niego, na wysokim krzesełku siedziała Phoebe. Na twarzy i rękach miała poprzyklejane plastry.

- "Pewnie" - różowa cofnęła się za drzwi i po chwili wróciła z dwoma menażkami z mięsem z puszki i pajdami chleba - "Mam wrażenie, że czas urozmaicić wam dietę…" - mruknęła stawiając posiłek przed siedzącymi.

- "Dzięki" - blondyn skinął głową. Ruda tylko uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

Bonnibel na chwilę zniknęła na zapleczu, gdzie ściągnęła z siebie odzież ochronną, której używała do spawania. W piwnicy powstawała całkiem pokaźna niespodzianka.

Wróciła za bar i oparła się łokciami o blat. Dopiero teraz, gdy przyjrzała się twarzą jedzących, zauważyła opatrunki na skórze rudowłosej.

- "Co ci się stało, Phoebe?" - zapytała.

- "Eee…" - dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się nieco - "Wlazłam w anomalię…"

- "A ja ją wyszągnolem" - chłopak przełknął głośno - "Sorki… Wyciągnąłem."

- "Miałaś szczęście…" - Bonnie pokręciła głową.

W tym momencie dało się słyszeć głośne stuknięcie w drzwi. Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na wejście, ale nikt nie odważył się ruszyć z miejsca. Przez okna nie było widać kto lub co tam się dobija. Bonnibel nie wytrzymała długo. Westchnęła ciężko, przeskoczyła bar i poszła otworzyć. Gdy tylko wejście stanęło otworem, coś czarnego oparło się o ramię różowej. Marcelina bez słowa objęła dziewczynę w pasie i znieruchomiała.

- "Marcelina?" - różowowłosa zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała na przytuloną do siebie kobietę - "Wszystko w porządku?"

- "Nie… Jestem zmęczona… Psychicznie… I fizycznie też..." - wymamrotała słabo.

Bonnibel poprowadziła czarnowłosą bliżej baru, zdjęła jej plecak i posadziła delikatnie na jednym z krzeseł.

- "Chcesz wody?" - zapytała.

- "Wód… Nie… Daj tą wodę…" - odetchnęła ciężko.

Tego dnia Marcelina spała w pokoju właścicielki, która zadbała o jej spokojny sen.


End file.
